The Blackthorn and The Captain
by OnHisFaceIsAMapOfTheWorld
Summary: *PLEASE READ*This is the REVISED version of the original story of the same name just switched around.This one is easier to read for eyes and has better plot flow, untilzing previous critiques. Better Summary Inside! sorry for the repeat, still learning
1. Chapter 1

From Authors crazy Corner(I literally have one, it's the corner of my bed where I sit and type the day away… anyways…) This is the **reposting** of my story "The Captain and the Blackthorn". I have gotten a couple reviews saying that I should repost my story as individual chapters, **_so that people can _comment_ easier on _each chapter_, not feel too intimidated by the size of the story, get _more reviewers and readers_, etc, etc._**

Of course, as a writer, I would love to have more readers and R.E.V.I.E.W.S. Yes indeed I would. 

So I have gone back over the story, including minor altercations to make it easier to read and to follow along, and I am posting each chapter **Individually, about once a week.**

Thanks to poisonliz for my first review, making me jump around and scream like a banshee, causing my family to think I am farther gone than initially thought. It was fun ^-^

Thanks to footballstar0, who wants more chapters, which had me seriously consider the possibility of a sequel. *big cheesy grin* plans are already in the making…

It was JBadgr and Poseida Luna who gave me the last push for this reposting. Their comments and critiques have been well utilized (I hope) and this is the final result!

Overview: This version is easier to read and easier to follow, thanks to my four reviewers and some buddies of mine who have kept me going on this. Thanks guys!

Note on rating: this is rated T for teen for mild swearing and some pretty hormonal scenes, as well as some violence, but nothing too explicit. If that's not your cup of tea, take note: you are warned.

I do not own One Piece, never have, never will, and will leave it in the capable hands of Oda. If I did own it, one VERY important, much loved(by me and others) character would not be gone. Onwards!

Burakkuson "Blackthorn" and Eustass "Captain" Kidd

Title: The Captain and the Blackthorn

Chapter 1

Eustass Kidd, Captain of the Kidd pirates, stood at the front of his ship, arms crossed over his bare chest, fingering the dagger that was strapped there next to his gun. He cut an imposing figure, his captain's cloak swaying in the steady breeze that filled his ship's sails. His averagely tall, well muscled body, still pale even after sailing from South Blue, was in sharp contrast to his flame shaped crimson hair and golden eyes. He had no eyebrows, dark lips and nails that were long and black. Said nails were ominously tapping his dagger, his eyes glaring out at the ocean.

The crew was avoiding him, knowing from previous experience that when he was in this mood, it was best to avoid him at all costs. The only member immune to the killing aura coming off of Kidd was his first mate, Killer. Killer was always at Kidd's side, through thick and thin, and was his right hand and first nakama. Being such a loyal nakama meant that Killer was standing quietly behind Kidd as the captain fumed. The crew had to agree that they made a lethal combination. Killers name wasn't for nothing. He killed people by the hundreds with his spinning blades and impossibly quick speed. However, the fear he generated wasn't just because of his well won reputation and superhuman skills. Everyone fears what they can't see, what is unknown and strange. Besides his tremendous skill, whenever someone died by his hand, they couldn't even see his face. He wore a mask that covered his entire head, leaving only his long, choppy blond hair free to feel the wind and the sun. The mask had holes going up in two lines vertically, but whether he could see out of them or not was a mystery as well.

Killer was waiting patiently for Kidd to decide whether or not to act on the information they had heard on the last island. Apparently the Marines had found a 'living weapon' hibernating in the area of the island of Ohara after it had been destroyed. Rumor had it that it looked like a person in almost every way. It had its own free will and was extremely powerful. They had existed since before the Void Era, and since everything from before and during that era was forbidden, this creature had to be exterminated. There were even rumors that the living weapons were one of the only things that the world government feared that could throw out the balance of power, and destroy the government itself. This one had apparently hidden itself so well that it took the Marines years to actually get to it. The Kidd pirates had learned that there was a highly likely chance that the living weapons and the Marines did not get along at ALL.

The Marines were now transporting it to the Marine Headquarters. It had been decided that instead of killing it right off, it was to be studied, tortured, replicated and used for their own twisted justice. Then the original was to be destroyed. Their transportation route was about 50 miles south of their current position, heading in a north easterly direction. In short, if Kidd changed their route just a small bit, they could intercept and destroy a Marine fleet, always good for raising bounties in Kidd's book, and steal a top secret extremely dangerous weapon for their own use against the government. However, the couple of drawbacks that kept even the reckless, violent Kidd from acting were the facts that, one, there might be an Admiral on board, though that was deemed unlikely due to the hastiness of the mission. Two was that the living weapon might not be pleased when it woke up to find itself on a Marine ship. It might be so displeased that it would destroy everything in a 50 mile radius, including the pirates. Kidd was reckless, but he was also intelligent. He had a dream, and wasn't ready to die quite yet, or risk the lives of his crew.

He turned to Killer, "Do you think our source for this information was accurate?"

Killer faced Kidd and calmly said,

"There is a small chance he was lying to save himself, but given the amount of pain that we put that Marine through, I doubt his mind could have formed such an extravagant, detailed lie on the spot."

Kidd nodded in response and continued looking out at the sea. One of the reasons he valued Killer so much was because he always said it like it was, no beating around the bush or lying. He weighed pros and cons, the facts and the lies, and gave his honest answer to a question or problem.

Suddenly Kidd turned around with his trademark maniac grin, his cloak flapping in the wind, and announced,

"Men, we're gonna go kick some Marine butt and their pride all the way to hell!"

His crew roared in satisfaction, and Killer nodded, already planning for the upcoming battle and subsequent capture of the living weapon. Kidd strode over the wheel and spun it around with a flourish, blood lust rising at the thought of a good fight.

The Marine on watch scanned the horizon, aware that they carried important cargo that would be a flashing beacon to any wandering pirates or vagabonds. Even if this was a top secret mission, it was done hastily, leaving room for error. The Marine kept a good watch, scanning the surrounding ocean for anything the least bit worrisome. However, he was unaware of how big their enemy would be until it was almost on top of them. Alarms were sounded as men ran to their battle positions, using their ships to create a barrier between the pirates and the precious cargo.

Kidd just grinned his homicidal grin that scared the crap out of anyone unlucky enough to see it. He stood at the front of his crew, who were pacing like hungry hyenas behind him. He counted the ships and turned to Killer.

"Ten ships. Five for both of us. Once your done come meet me at the ship in the center behind the barricade." Killer nodded as the crew roared, ready to back their captain and first mate to the death.

Kidd turned, and with his grin still on his face, slowly lifted his left arm towards the left five ships.

"… Repel!"

All the Marines screamed in shock as their weapons were lifted up into the air, flying toward the small pirate ship. Every ship shot off mortars and cannons, trying to overwhelm the pirate ship and send it to the ocean floor. Then Kidd brought up his right arm,

"Repel!"

And sent the lethal rain of metal bombs flying back into their ships. His eyes lit up as the flames from the ships caught in his eyes and the screams of the Marines floated to his ears. By then his metal hand extension had formed, created from all the marine metal that hadn't been tied down. The second it was done, Killer jumped on top of it and practically flew to the other ships still mostly intact from the return of their bombs. Kidd laughed and laughed as he swung his hand like a hammer, smashing the ships one by one, feeling the power coursing through his whole body, making him seem invincible. Once the ship was close enough the crew took care of the remaining Marines as Kidd and Killer continued on to the last ship left intact. Kidd and Killer went back to back, Kidd taking the weapons and using them against their owners, and Killer all out with his beautiful deadly rain of spinning blades. Within minutes there was not a soul alive but for Kidd and his crew. His crew stood guard on deck of the last ship, while Kidd, Killer, and Grin went below decks to see what exactly it was they had acquired.

* * *

Please R&R! if you have any questions or concerns, comments or critiques, just let me know for each chapter and I will revise as I see fit and as best I can ^-^ Come again next week!

PS: is it just me, or are the spaces between paragraphs not enough still? It wont let me space them more...


	2. Chapter 2

*rubs eyes, staring blankly at screen...* its been a long day, but I reviewed and edited this just for _your_ viewing pleasure! This is the chapter where their story together starts... good stuff:) it is kind of short... but its full of pertinent, important information, so put your 3D glasses on and hold on!...

Side note: just got my Sky Sailing pre order at midnight. Joy is abounding *swoons* spent the whole day creating a blog, which is why my eyes are friend and brain is oozing out my ears. it was intense :) this would have been up sooner but my friends dragged me out to swim and eat smores... dang them.

Anyway, I hope this is a good read for you all, and PLEASE review when done, with any suggestions, critiques, comments, anything. anything at all.

On with the show!

Chapter 2

As he walked Kidd felt a strange pressure growing at the back of his head, a sense of being watched and weighed. Each step was tougher than the last, till they were all breathing heavily. Suddenly Kidd felt a door in front of them, and a room made entirely of metal. He grinned and tore the door of the wall and walked into a brightly lit metal cell.

He walked to the center of the room where an unconscious creature was hung from chains connected to its neck, waist, wrists and ankles. Around it was a huge fire, taller than Kidd and almost touching the things face. As he squinted at it, he was almost sure the expression on the things face was acute pain and a terrible black rage.

_So this was the pressure_, he thought,_ that invaded my mind and weakened my body._ He walked around it very carefully, fully aware and wary of this powerful, ancient weapon. He couldn't really see it well due to the flames, but he was sure it was a female with strange scars on her face. Without turning around Kidd motioned to Grin. The man jumped forward, contemplated the fire for a moment, then jumped in it.

As he stood on it, he closed his eyes and sucked in quickly. The fire leapt into his mouth, where he then proceeded to swallow it. The fire was smaller, not gone. Frowning, Kidd repelled the door and used it to smother the remaining fire. When it was gone, he continued his study of the living weapon. _Yes, _he mused,_ defiantly a female._

She was beautiful in a dark, almost sinister way, he thought, with light brown skin and long, wildly curly black hair flecked with green. She was sturdily built, slender, muscularly toned, and of medium height. What Kidd initially thought was scars actually looked like tattoos. Her forehead was slightly obscured because of her insanely curly hair, but he saw what looked like a delicate, star shaped white flower.

Coming out of the flower was a vine, a vine of large, evil looking thorns. It flowed down her face and draped gracefully down her neck and on her left shoulder before intricately wrapping around her left arm. There were a few buds and blossoms on the vine, all smaller than the one on her forehead. Her clothes were all torn and he could see many scars all over her body. She looked to be about 19 or 20, but the very air was saturated with ancient knowledge and power, all centering around her.

As Kidd was coolly evaluating her, her eyes suddenly snapped open like a bird of preys on its victim, shooting venomous rage like twisted daggers into his mind. He grimaced but stood his ground, refusing to back down from a fight and determined to win. He had a goal and he was going to reach it; giving up and dying here and now was not going to happen! She looked at him, seeming somewhat surprised, and upon looking at her surroundings, seemed somewhat relived, then wary. Emotions flickered across her face like ripples across water. She closed her eyes for a moment, then slowly opened them, again looking at him.

This whole time the only thing that had moved was her. Killer was by Kidd's side, ready to jump in at any second, and Grin was on Kidd's other side, focused on the possible threat to his captain. She looked at them, back at him, then down again to where the scorch marks were from the fire. Kidd found her expression somewhat amusing. She looked almost lost hanging there. He chuckled and her head snapped up, looking at him warily. His crew men relaxed, just slightly. He looked up at the girl and decided.

"Girl." She looked at him, and nodded slowly in understanding;

"I want you to join my crew." Killer stood straight up, his mask face turned towards his captain, taken by surprise.

"Kidd, we know almost nothing about this thing! You want it on our crew when you don't even know what it is or if you can trust it?"

Kidd glanced at Killer, grinned his maniac grin and turned back to the girl. Killer sighed silently and turned forward, still wary.

"Girl," Kidd demanded, "what is your name?"

She looked at the floor, silent. _She seems almost, exhausted_, he thought. _But hasn't she been hibernating or in hiding for a long time now?_ She looked at him suddenly, and he felt the pressure from before, more intense, as if she was weighing him somehow. He snarled and glared at her, putting up a fight in his own head. She looked surprised; then a small smile played across her lips.

_I_, she whispered into his mind,_ Am Called Burakkuson_. Kidd grinned, knowing he had won that round. _Blackthorn… interesting name,_ he thought.

_I… Am The Physical Form… of… the Demon Tree, The... Blackthorn._ She sighed, seeming exhausted from that simple exchange. Kidd contemplated her exhausted figure, and sensing no threat, decided to free her. On one condition. Out loud, he said,

"Burakkuson, I have a deal for you. If you swear loyalty to me, Eustass "Captain" Kidd, Captain of the Kidd pirates, to join my crew and listen only to me, to answer only to me, then I will release you from this prison, and your fate at the end of this trip." He grinned, crossing his arms as he eyed her.

Burakkuson closed her eyes and thought to herself;_ I have spent most of my energy trying to stay hidden, and then again trying to force my waking. But now that I am found, it would be best to at least disappear a little. I don't have the energy to send myself into a Hidden Sleep again. But if I stay with a crew, I put their lives in danger, even more than by simply just existing._

_I have done so much in my past… this man doesn't even know me and wants me on his crew… he has no idea what he is getting into… _she smiled grimly._ For now, I will play his game. As it is, I owe him my life and my freedom, so there isn't much getting out of it. But if he interferes with my goals, I will not allow it._ She growled softly out loud._ I haven't gone through hell and back and then into hell again to not finish what I started._

She looked up, clear eyed and fully aware of her surroundings and her decision.

"I will come with you," she said, her voice ringing like chimes blown gently by a wind coming through the forest, "on the condition that you know what you are getting into. I am what you humans call a living weapon. I have a long, dangerous and bloody past. The government is after me and is willing to use its considerable resources to get me. You need to know that I wish to remain for the most part, anonymous. I have no desire to end up in their hands again, nor have you and your crew's blood on my hands if they do find me with you. I have a will of my own, goals and dreams, and I treasure them and my freedom above most everything else. I will tie myself to you, human, body and soul for the rest of my life, because I owe you my life and freedom. But if you interfere with my dreams, my goals, I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?"

Kidd's grin only got bigger, and his eyes narrowed as he chuckled.

"Then do we have a deal?" he asked, his eyes gleaming with the mania that raged on his face.

She slowly grinned back, fangs protruding slightly and her startlingly blue/black, purple flecked eyes lighting with the fire of his challenge, interested despite herself in this violent, ruthless man.

"Yes."

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I have some free time on my hands and thought I would give this a go. It's a little early, I hope you don't mind.

As always, thanks to my amazing reviewers, Posida Luna, footballstar0, Msuja17, and to my friends who listen to me rant and rave almost every day ^_^

* * *

Chapter 3

Kidd grinned at her answer.

"Repel!"

The metal room never had a chance. Bolts came whizzing out of the walls, dropping the chains and his new crew member onto the floor. She seemed to almost float down, touching the scorched ground softly, warily. She was on edge and seemed tired, but Kidd could tell how tough she was just by the way she held herself. She was in a fighters pose, balanced on her toes, ready to take flight or fight at a moment's notice.

He held out his hand and removed the rest of the metal from her body. As he did, it seemed like a greater weight than just chains had been removed from her shoulders. She rolled her arms and her body experimentally; stretching and doing a standing back flip before reaching to where he assumed her weapons should have been. She frowned slightly, and started to look around.

"Are your weapons metal?" he asked.

"…For the most part, yes."

"Then I will find them for you."

She seemed slightly surprised he would do that for her, a complete stranger, even if she just now was officially part of his crew. He grinned and closed his eyes, summoning every piece of loose metal from the ship into a line that snaked around the room. He opened his eyes and his grin grew bigger.

"Take a look".

She was still cautious around him, so he wanted to make this a gesture of good will. Fear was all well and good for motivation, but with someone like her a little more finesse was needed. Besides, he was never one to waste an opportunity to show off.

Burakkuson looked around at the metal floating around her, impressed by his control of his Devil Fruit ability. She found a new respect for this obviously powerful man, her new Captain. She walked around, searching more with her mind than her eyes for the weapons that were an extension of her body.

He saw her eyes light up as she located her weapons in the mass. As she kept picking up more and more, he began to wonder where she kept it all…

She was almost bouncing with happiness at locating her weapons. She softly crooned their names and began to place them in their rightful places.

"KageHokousha, my Shadow Walker. Chaos, bringer of darkness." She picked up a few daggers, speaking softly,

"You're all here, and we can continue what we started so long ago, my friends…"

She hummed softly, picking out her shuriken and throwing daggers until she came to the last of her weapons.

"Ahh…" she said, gently picking up what looked like wrist guards to Kidd's eyes.

She examined them, then nodded, her smile sweet and sinister as she caressed the weapons. She smiled and softly hummed to herself as she strapped the wrist guards on, then with a flick of her arms and wrists, one blade snapped out, then two, than three blades from each of her wrists a top her knuckles. There was a pause, then another one snapped out from underneath her wrists. She crossed them in front of her chest, examining them with a critical eye.

"No damage…" she muttered, retracting them, then proceeded to place her shuriken in hidden compartments on the extension knives.

The 5 throwing daggers she placed in sheaths wrapped around her right arm, with the rest of the small throwing daggers and shuriken placed into two small pouches, one on her lower back and one on her left leg. The swords were crossed in their scabbards over her back by using a sash to make an X shaped carrying design. Her dirks were put into her sash on her waist, two on the right side and one on the left. Then she searched the room for her two packs, finding them in a hidden compartment in the wall. One went on her back, the other hooked to her intricate belt.

She turned to Kidd, who had watched the whole reunion process with much interest. She turned and smiled at him, hair fanned out, fangs and all.

"Ready."

Kidd just grinned and turned around, Killer and Zombie flanking him. As they turned, she fingered a key that had suddenly appeared in a necklace around her neck. _We fooled those marines good_, she thought_. They never thought I would keep such a treasure on my person, much less in my body… ancient practices sure do come in handy sometimes_, she thought wryly._ Glad I at least learned that one…_she sighed softly. _I wonder what life is going to throw at me now? _

They walked up the steps, getting closer and closer to a world Burakkuson thought she had left behind. She was anxious, but more than anything, relived. She was ready to see the sun again, to feel the wind through her hair and the sun and sea spray on her face. But man, she was hungry and so very tired…

Kidd was walking ahead, but keeping an eye on his new crew mate. He could see in her ancient eyes that she was the type to keep her word. He turned his head to the front, face shadowed and grinning. He knew that he had gained a powerful, dangerous ally. However, at the moment she looked a little worse for wear, and he didn't want to lose her before the journey even started.

Before she knew it, she was dangling in the air; feeling spikes dig into her ribs and stomach and eating a fuzzy coat, watching the steps recede behind her. She started flailing and yelling,

"Wha – Wai - Wait a second, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, what are you do-UGH?" She didn't get a change to finish her sentence because the perpetrator of said dangling had shifted her weight, causing her to yet again, eat more fuzzy coat. While she tried to spit it out, he said,

"You may be a powerful weapon from ancient times, but right now you are tired and most likely hungry from an enforced fast and inaction. I can't have you passing out before we even get started. Besides, I like grand entrances, and this will definitely be a good one," he grinned. _Great_, she thought, trying to muster up her dignity,_ I have tied myself to an egotistical, power crazy homicidal maniac. Good choice, Burakkuson. Your choice in men has always been admirable…. Way to keep the streak going. Don't give up now._

Kidd chuckled, listening to her grumble._ She's a feisty one; gonna have to watch her very closely… this audda make things more interesting on board… _

The doors leading outside flew open in front of Kidd, with him striding around, a maniac grin on his face at the reaction of his crew to his prize. However, he did set her down once on the ship. She hadn't said anything since coming outside. He looked at her face and realized that she was reacquainting herself with her surroundings, with sunlight and air and sea. She had been hiding for so long, it must be a shock to see such things again, he mused. He took this moment to get a better look at her.

She just stood there, her eyes half closed, swaying with the ship; it seemed like she was actually absorbing the sunlight. Then she turned to him, and surprised him by giving him the brightest smile he had ever been on the receiving end of. Her blue/black eyes shone brightly and the sunlight caught the purple flecks, giving them life and brilliance, momentarily hiding the strain in her too old eyes. Her smile was one of sincere joy, even with the fangs. Her black hair shone in the sun, the green glints becoming more noticeable in the sunlight. Her curls flew around her body like a curtain of brilliant darkness, at peace in the light.

His eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever smiled at him like that. They had always been mocking smiles replaced by fear and then death once he was done with them. He didn't know how to react to this kind of smile. But then it turned mischievous, and in the blink of an eye she was in the crow's nest, yelling some sort of war cry. He shook his head and told his crew that that crazy thing was their new crew member, goes by the name of Burakkuson. He then reached his arm out and took advantage of all of her metal weapons by dragging her down from the crow's nest, with her protesting and yelling the whole way down. He then floated her behind him all the way to the captain's office.

He plopped her on the floor of the office. He sat in his chair, and stuck his feet on his desk. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Despite protesting the whole way here, she still sat where he had put her, and was breathing somewhat heavily. He looked at Killer and told him to bring in a soup and juice for her. She looked up, attempting to protest, but Killer was already gone.

_I… will be fine... I just need some time to recover and deal with the after affects of what I did… _Kidd looked at her, skepticism written all over his face.

"First, food. Then, sleep. That is what you will be doing for the next week."

She looked up in alarm, adrenaline giving her enough strength the make a run for the door and the sun. However, even with her adrenaline rush she was no match for a very powerful, fully operational Kidd. He caught her before she could even reach for the door handle.

"Repel."

She froze, then started twisting, trying to get herself out of the situation, which caused no end of amusement for Kidd. She turned and glared poisoned daggers at the man who was keeping her away from her long lost sunlight. He just grinned and pushed her against the left wall. He let her dangle there, and slowly walked over to where his prey was trying valiantly to free herself.

"Struggling does nothing; the only way you can escape my Devil Fruit is if you have no metal on you. Even then, I'm sure I could catch you normally in the state you are in."

He dropped his grin and matched her glare for glare, slamming both hands on either side of her head, his face inches from hers.

"I am your Captain. You will do as I say. I need you to be recovered and useful in a week's time, and if that means staying in bed, eating and sleeping, then you will!" Burakkuson just glared at him, willing him to fall over and pass out. He sighed, her hair brushing the wall.

"You are only making this hard on yourself… I, however, find it rather entertaining." He grinned at her, his eyes tracing the strange marks on her face. She watched him warily, feeling his crimson gaze burn her marks. He reached out, fingers hovering over the thorns … Just as Killer walked in with the soup and juice the cook had prepared for malnourished dehydrated patients.

Kidd moved away, letting her sink back to the floor as he walked back to his desk feeling somewhat irritable. He nodded in her direction and Killer crouched, handing her the plate. She sank down, feeling the adrenaline trickle out her body. His eyes… she had never seen a color like his before, a burning gold, like a fire that smoldered inside his coiled body. She sighed. Now was not the time to be distracted by beautiful eyes… Then she caught sight of the food.

_Well…_ she grumbled,_ it has been about 20 years since I last actually ate anything…_ and so Kidd worked on his ships log while she ate. Killer left after making sure she wouldn't attack his captain so he could keep an eye on things on deck. Kidd was making sure she ate all of it and not too fast. By the time she was done, she was full to burst and falling asleep on the floor. Kidd rolled his eyes and sighed.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BAKA!"

She was instantly awake, crouched and pulling out a dagger, her sword halfway out of its scabbard on her back before she realized what was going on. She stood up and replaced her weapons, yawning and rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand.

Kidd motioned for her to follow him, and with the only explanation being that she was practically sleep walking, she followed him quietly into the extra broom closet that was her room. She didn't care what it was. She just wanted somewhere to rest. She collapsed on the little bed that felt like a down feather mattress to her tired body, and pulled up the well worn blankets around her body, sighing into the flat pillow, immediately falling back asleep.

He stared at her for a moment, her hair billowing out over the white(ish) pillow, a stark contrast of colors. His eyes were caught by the green glints that the light from the lamps in the hall gave off. He shook his head, grumbling,

_Not even a thank you…_ He turned, his customary pounding steps not even making her stir.

Several hours later: Loud pounding and yelling wormed their way into her sleep, and she groaned, rolling over, feeling the after effects of the Hidden Sleep and Waking. She groaned again, trying to drown out the noise. Then she sighed, eyes still closed as she contemplated her options. She could lay here, still and immovable as she had been for the last 20 years, or attempt getting up and taking her first real look around the ship. She smirked. She would surprise them by getting up, maybe even make HIM angry. But she had been still long enough.

She slowly got to her feet, her face stoic as pain flashed through her eyes. She stood straight, breathing slowly, eyes closed. After a moment she walked purposefully to the door, slowly but surely. She placed her palm on the door, sending out a trickle of awareness to check the surroundings. All clear. She slowly opened it, sliding out and against the wall in one smooth move.

She paused, then walked slowly to the door where sunshine was spilling out from the cracks and fresh air whispered through. She stopped at the door, taking a deep breath, then pushing it open and walking out into the glaring sunlight. As her eye adjusted she looked around, noting the strange décor and design of the ship. A bit morbid, but then the Captain… she looked around for him, looking towards the upper deck, finding him there next to the wheel, his masked companion at his side.

He glared down at her, furious. She met his glare with a look, arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. She smirked slightly. It would be interesting to see how this new deal would play out.

* * *

Ok, this was a long one. I combined two chapters because it was taking a long time. I tend to be on the descriptive side *sweat drop* but that's my style :) So to keep things rolling I combined and revamped. Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Hello! This chapter is kind of long, but it is full of key plot details and relationship/charachter development. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

For the next week Burakkuson slept, waking occasionally to eat and walk around the ship, getting her bearings in the new environment. The crew was told to keep an eye on her, and if she seemed tired at all, was sent or forced back to her room. Usually she was so tired by the end of a walk that she didn't mind going back to her room, even if she would never admit that. She may have been sleeping for about 19 years, but it was a forced sleep, more of a freezing of her body while her mind was freer. And she had to remain hidden, then try to deter the marines as they got closer and closer to her body, then force herself to wake up to escape. All in all, it took a huge toll on her, mentally and physically.

So she slept, slowly regaining her strength. She didn't see much of Kidd unless she was out on deck, and when she did see him, she kept her distance, willing to just watch him from afar. She wanted to see how he worked, how his ship ran, and what her place was going to be. On her walks she became acquainted with the crew, learning their names and their jobs on the ship. Kidd had a small crew, but it was efficient and loyal. They were also very… extreme. Every single one of them was dressed literally to kill in leather and spikes, and all of them were intimidating to look at. She leaned over the rail, fingering her key, staring out at sea.

She let a small smile work its way onto her face, thinking about some of the slightly ridiculous outfits the crew wore. Killer was the only one who wore semi normal clothes, but he was also the strangest, wearing a helmet thing, only letting his long, choppy blond hair out. She turned around, fighting a yawn, not ready to go back yet. She was enjoying the sun and fresh, salty air so much… As she turned, she noticed Kidd standing on the upper deck, next to the steersman.

He was staring out the front of his ship, his customary frown on his face. She smiled slowly, watching his cloak fly in the wind. He certainly did cut a striking figure, she thought wryly. Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he turned his frown towards her. She smiled and put her hand in the air, satisfied to see a brief look of surprise cross his face. She laughed softly, for this first time in a long time, she thought, surprised. It felt nice. Almost… normal. He motioned her to come up next to him, an imperious look on his face.

She sighed, knowing that her legs were getting tired. It had only been three days, after all; if she looked shaky or tired at all, she knew he would send her back. So she gathered her strength and pushed off the railing, walking with her hands in her ripped pockets, taking her time. When she finally got up next to him, he looked like he was going to explode. She smirked, loving how she needled him. She may be on his crew, but there were some things that needed to be made clear.

He spoke, his voice rumbling,

"Did you enjoy your leisurely stroll up here, Burakkuson?" She just looked at him and nodded, a smile in her eyes. He noticed that her color was better, and nodded in satisfaction. He had a couple questions for her, and he wanted her fully alert to answer them.

"Why are you so tired after sleeping for who knows how long?" He looked forward, arms crossed, but kept an eye on her face, watching for facial reactions. She sighed, knowing it was inevitable that he had some questions. She did owe him. She was nothing if not honorable. She would answer what she could.

"It was a forced Hidden Sleep that allows my body to freeze in time and my mind to escape the confines of my body. Using it requires that my body is "asleep" but my mind is constantly awake. My awareness spread out farther, and it tires me. But the main drain was trying to stay hidden from the Marines. They do know what they are doing when it comes to… me, and have worked over the centuries on ways to track and subdue me." _I can't tell him about the others… I have to keep them safe!_

"Then I had to work at forcing my Waking after I was caught. It takes a long time to come out safely and in full strength. I only had a few weeks, when it normally takes about a few months." She waited patiently for his next question, having an idea what it was.

He looked at her, slowly realizing that there was more to this person than meets the eye, even more so than he thought before.

"Exactly how old are you?" he eyed her, sure that she looked about 20.

She smiled grimly. "I am 920 years old."

Kidd just looked at her, not believing her. She continued to smile grimly as she explained,

"I was 20 years old when the Void Era began. My very existence is a crime to the world government, to the people who eradicated my people and civilization from history."

There was complete silence as her words floated over the crew. She kept going, trying to get them to see sense.

"This key," she said, holding it in her fist, "is a key to a place that is sacred to me. This key is all I have left of someone, and she gave it to me to protect. And now I protect the place this key belongs to. It is my most precious possession, and I have killed because of it."

Her eyes hardened. "Many have also died for it. The most recent deaths being the entire island of Ohara." She stopped, looking sad and thoughtful. "All except… maybe there is one…" she shook her head, focusing.

"But they were working on something ahead of their time, and they knew it." She shook her head, then grinned.

"Do you see what you have gotten yourselves into? The government is aware that I still exist, and will hunt me down mercilessly. I am a key to what they want."

She looked out, knowing that having heard that, Kidd would kick her off the ship as soon as he could, not wanting to tangle in such a mess. She heard a demonic laugh, and turned, face blank, as Kidd bent over double, laughing his head off. Killer just looked at her, looking almost bored and she thought for a moment that maybe Kidd had gone mad. All the way. When he looked at her, he straightened to his full height, well above her average height, and grinned.

"About time something interesting happened. Killer, with her around, our bounties are bound to rise."

"Definitely."

She just stared at them, aware now that the whole crew was mad. She just stared at him, then shrugged. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

He looked at her, another question coming. "How have you stayed alive all this time?"

Her face hardened, and she looked away.

"I am a Living Weapon. I may not be metal or cyborg, but I was designed to stay alive no matter the circumstances. I was given a task, a burden that I must carry out over the centuries. I have been genetically modified to live as long as I need to fulfill my task, as well as be very difficult to kill, something that was difficult to do even in my time. It was a shot in the dark, but it worked. And I curse it every day," she ended quietly. He watched her, aware she wasn't telling him everything. He wouldn't push her for now. She would tell him everything sooner or later. He grinned at her, very glad he had decided to acquire her. She would definitely make things more interesting!

He had one more question, for now at least.

"Why were you in the location of the destroyed island Ohara?" she looked away, a look of great grief and pain crossing her face. She stared out, back in the direction of the destroyed island.

"It was… home. At least, every once in awhile. I could always go there, when I became too tired to travel anymore, when I became tired with everything in general. Its library was beautiful, very well done and well loved. The people there accepted me, even knowing that I was a monster, knowing I couldn't tell them about myself. I would go back over the years, just to recuperate. It reminded me of a place from long ago…" her voice drifted off, her eyes distant as she recalled the places she had called home. Both had been destroyed. She had begun to wonder if everything she touched died…

After this conversation, Kidd had been called away by the arrival of the newspaper and the bounty posters. Burakkuson sighed, slightly relived that she her interrogation was over and she could sit down. She backed up and sank gratefully to the deck, her back resting against the rails. A few minutes after she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun, she felt a presence walk over and crouch in front of her. She cracked her eye open, eyeing the man in front of her. Killer was impossible to read, so she just waited, knowing that if he had something he wanted to say, he would say it eventually. She closed her eyes, nodding to him and sitting in a halfway meditative pose. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"We are on heading to our fourth island. We are not sure how many our route will take us to, but we are guessing about ten. The captain would like you to be present as we go over our route." She snorted softly, so sure that Kidd had phrased it that way. She grinned slightly at Killer, then groaned and heaved herself up.

She wobbled a bit, and before she knew it Killer was carrying her to Kidd's office. She was so surprised and shocked that she didn't say anything until they reached the hallway leading to Kidd's office. This was definitely not in what she had pictured as Killer's character. Once they got to the door, she patted him on the arm, looking up warily at the masked Massacre Man.

"While I appreciate the help, I would now prefer to move on my own power, especially in front of him. Even if you do end up telling him, I want to walk in on my own two feet." Killer nodded understandingly, and again, surprisingly gently, set her down. She was fine; she had just stood up too quickly. She nodded to him, took a deep breath and followed Killer into the captain's office.

It's lucky he has such a small crew, she thought later, languishing by the open window, trying to get some fresh air. Are there no other females on this ship? She thought despairingly. She chuckled at that thought. Kidd whipped his head to her direction, glaring.

"What's so funny?" he snarled. She lazily looked over at him, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't dare laugh at you. You are far too sensitive. It was just a thought I had…" he glared, but continued talking and planning with the crew. She wandered back to the desk where the maps were scattered around and the log unkempt. She looked at the mess with a raised eyebrow, not knowing how they got anything done in such a disorganized mess.

She knew she wasn't the most organized person around, but she was better than a ship of six men, apparently. She silently began to pull together all the notes that the crew had made and tried to line them up with the maps and diagrams. She could tell Kidd was somewhat intelligent, as were some of the members of his crew, keeping track of progress and writing necessary information, but it was all over the place.

So she weaved in and out of the arguing men, listening to them with one ear and pulling out documents one by one and creating a somewhat better organized logbook, including in it the maps, diagrams and notes done by the crew. Slowly the crew began to realize what she was doing and watched her lazily, and then with respect as the mess became something even they could make sense of. As Kidd watched her, an idea formed in his head. He put his hand on the desk and leaned over to her, a slight smile on his face. She looked up at him warily, not sure what that face was for.

"Burakkuson, you need to earn your place on this ship. It isn't a free for all crew, only those who can handle the pressure and danger, and will follow me unconditionally, are allowed on board." She personally thought that all you needed was a scary aura and weird clothes, but she kept a straight face so as not to enrage him. He stared at her, watching her eyes for her reaction.

"I am the Captain. Killer is the first mate. Grin is the doctor, Devil is the gunner and navigator, Mohawk is the cook, and Spike is the shipwright. There are other duties done on board as well, that we divvy up according to talent and what I think is best. And I have decided," He grinned, pushing all the papers towards her,

"That you are going to be the ships Log keeper. You will keep detailed records of what happens on this ship. You seem to have abilities in those areas anyways, and since I don't have to patience to write everything, you will do it. Besides," he added in a somewhat thoughtful aside,

"There is a lot out there that we are not aware of or know a lot about that holds some interest for me, that you seem to know about. Also, since you have lived in the Grand Line for most of your very long life, I want to have access to your experiences and weather/navigation expertise. I expect you to notify me immediately if you notice something change in the weather or the sea. We have been doing fine, but a little advanced warning helps keep the ship intact. Got it?"

She looked at him with new respect in her eyes. Even if he was young and reckless, He wasn't the captain for nothing! He was smart, ruthless, and determined. He knew how to organize his ship and his assets, and he had a strange aura that drew those like him to his presence. He had a lot of faults to be sure, like being reckless and short tempered, but he knew how to act in tight situations. Those he attracted to him were loyal to a tee.

She smiled absently, already absorbed in her task. It was one she was good at, and one she would have done anyway. She felt a steady anger beating on her mind, and looked up, eyes distant, already trying to make plans. Kidd's hands slammed down on the maps and half filled notebooks.

"Do you understand, Burakkuson?"

She nodded firmly. "Leave it to me, Captain," with a small smile in her eyes. She made a mental note to never forget how short tempered he was. She knew she could take him, but not in her current condition. Besides, this bizarre crew and its captain were kind of growing on her, with their ruthlessness and recklessness. They were strange, make no doubt about it. She smirked. _But then again, so am I! _

By the end of the week, she was done being in that room.

She slowly backed up, hands out in a placating gesture, like she would with a particularly violent tiger or leopard.

"There is really no need to be this angry…"

She dodged a barrage of metal, diving between rails and barrels, trying to make it to higher ground. Her strategic retreat was not yielding much fruit, with the angry metal man already knowing what she was trying to do and successfully blocking all attempts at escape. She ducked down behind lashed barrels, breathing lightly, trying to think of a way to word her argument as quickly as possible, seeing as how she only had about 5 seconds before he tried to catch her again. The barrels on either side of her exploded, revealing two metal hands that started to turn around, aiming right for her hiding place. She jumped up, landing lightly on top of the metal, before streaking off towards the stairs. Suddenly she heard a whistle behind her, and rolled just as a metal band whizzed over her head, ruffling her hair and embedding itself into the wall in front of her. She slowly looked up at it from her crouched position, apprehensively turning to look behind her.

The violent, flame haired captain in question was standing about 20 feet behind her, breathing hard as he glared at her. She stood slowly, trying to explain to him that it was that _one_ time that she felt dizzy, that she had wobbled and Killer had carried her. She silently glared at the Massacre Man, letting him know that she blamed him for her current misfortunes. Of course, she could discern no emotion from the masked man, which just piqued her anger even more. But right now, she had a large, muscular, literal fighting machine going crazy in front of her, currently taking up most of her attention. She tried to explain again,

"It was just that one time I am FINE now, really I don't need to go in there again…" at least she got most of it out before he snarled and lunged at her, throwing every scrap of metal he could get his metaphorical and literal hands on, at her. She jumped up, landing on the railings that separated the upper and lower decks. She grinned, triumphant, before ducking down and zig zagging, avoiding the random flying pieces of metal. He leaped up, one hand on the rails with the other out, controlling the whirling metal, his cloak flying in the wind he created. She shivered, his face full of pointed anger. Pointed right at her. He snarled, leaping over the rails and smashing through barrels, determined to get his way. Sometimes his determination is just plain not healthy, she thought frantically, whipping her head around, looking for an escape route. The sad thing is, though, is that there are not many hidey holes or escape routes on a ship. In the middle of an ocean.

The only route left for the cornered Burakkuson was the door behind her that led to captain's office and a few storage rooms. So she spun around and flung the door open, slamming it shut again in one fluid motion. _Damn that man!_ She thought. He is over reacting! She thought as she sunk to her knees, her strength spent from avoiding and escaping a crazed captain. She sat there panting, hands shaking. She eyed them with distaste and clenched them into fists.

Suddenly the door flew open, silhouetting the large stature of her captain, his cloak flying out from the force of his entry. She rolled to the far wall and tried to stand to find a back door, knowing that running was pointless but her pride wouldn't let her be beat by this human, even in her sorry condition. She didn't have time or energy to avoid the flying projectiles this go round. She dodged the first few, but he had gotten smarter while she had gotten tired, and was able to predict her slowing moves. One of the projectile metal bands caught her wrist as she started to fall, slamming it into the wall. She hung there, only will power keeping her from supporting her entire body on that one arm. He stalked over, not saying a word. His face said it all anyways, she thought. She was royally screwed. Diplomacy was not going to work here.

"I'm going crazy in there!" she yelled at Kidd as he dragged her back to her cell… room… again. "I am mostly recovered! I have been in far worse situations than this with less recovery time and have been able to function just fine! I have been trying to tell you this, but you just won't listen to me you BAKAMONO!" She was hanging over his shoulder as she yelled at him, so she noticed immediately when Kidd stopped abruptly. She was yanked around and slammed into the wall. She was too surprised and tired to struggle so she just dangled there looking up at a very, very angry Captain.

"What… did you just call me?" he growled softly. She looked thoughtful for a minute, then said,

"You mean what I called you out loud, in my head, or both?" she grinned at him, knowing she had thrown a barb that was going to stick. She was aware that she wasn't fully recovered and that needling him was a very bad idea, but her pride wouldn't let her be treated like a child. She was older than _him_ for heaven's sake! She was strong enough now to function at normal levels. Besides, she liked to heckle him, make him angry and annoyed. She didn't know why. She just didn't like how cocky he was.

She was brought abruptly back to reality by a growl and a sharp pain on her neck. She just stood there in shock, feeling the blood drip down her shoulder and down to the floor. She touched her neck, then looked up slowly at the man who currently had her blood on his smirking mouth. His arm that wasn't holding her up against the wall was next to her head. He chuckled darkly at the shocked look on her face. "Maybe that will teach you to not back talk me in the future, and to _listen_ to my orders the first time." Then he turned with a flick of his cloak and left her standing there, still in shock, blood oozing down from underneath her hand.

_... What the HECK was that?_ She thought, bringing her hand up to her eyes, contemplating the red there with a bemused look. _I haven't seen my blood in so long… usually my body regenerates small wounds like this quickly… I'm not as healed as I thought_, she grumbled, refusing to think about the strangeness of that incident. Around the corner, Kidd crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, his face hidden in the shadows. He grinned as he heard her grumble and shuffle around, waiting until he heard her door close. He chuckled softly, pushed off the wall, and strode out on deck to take care of more boring tasks.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and have a fantastic day:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Hello, sorry it's a little late. Life is getting a little busier. Anyway, hope you enjoy it :) Thanks for taking time to read my little story and please Review!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

The next day there were no escapades from the new crewmember. The crew was on constant alert, checking every nook and cranny with their eyes, the men in the crow's nest warily waiting for her to pop up suddenly and kick them out. They had learned from the past couple to days that she would do almost anything for a few seconds of deck time and that she could pop up out of nowhere, the crow's nest being her favorite place. Even with Kidd's threats since the day Killer had to catch and carry her to the meeting, and the carry out of said threats, she was constantly finding some way out.

The crew members had to chuckle a little at her determination and lack of fear of their very fear inspiring captain. They could see a love of the sea in her eyes whenever she made it out and gazed out at the vast ocean. So whenever she was out, and Kidd was nowhere to be seen, they would give her little tips and advice on how the ship ran, maybe even a story or two. Burakkuson was unaware that when Kidd came upon her listening to a story or taking advice, he wouldn't immediately take her back. He wanted the crew to get used to her, and her to the crew. She was slowly thawing to being here, even though he could still feel a huge wall between her and the rest of the world. He didn't know what made it, but all he was concerned about was her getting acquainted with the crew and the ship.

But today she wasn't even trying to get out of her room. He growled and paced, bored out of his mind. They wouldn't reach the next island for a couple hours, and he was growing restless. She had kept him occupied for the past week, and now he didn't have anything interesting to do. He suddenly stopped, turned and strode off the deck; he was sure she was up to something big. He stomped his way to her room and yanked the door open to find… that she was reading. He just stood there, filling up the doorway with his broad shoulders. It was this blocking of light that eventually got her attention. She looked up, her eyes spaced out, her brain still stuck in the book she was reading. Slowly her eyes adjusted and she recognized the blocker of the light. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"… Could you please move? You're blocking my light." She was slightly annoyed that he hadn't moved already. Can't he see that I'm reading? He still just stood there, looking around, sure she was doing something diabolical. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she continued reading. He looked at her again.

"Why did you ask me to move if you're not even going to use light to read?" she looked up at him, and he saw that her pupil had dilated to a very large size. Not only that, but it was shaped like a cat's-eye. She blinked slowly,

"this is why I don't need the light. This is a sign that I am recovering quickly now. So is this." And she pointed at her fully healed neck.

"I have the ability to regenerate my body if it is wounded. Usually this is a painful process and takes a lot of energy, but with a small wound like this one, it can heal in a night with no problem." She grinned mischievously. "Soon I will be at full capacity. I would say… less than two days." He looked at her skeptically. It had only been a week after all. Suddenly her face went hard.

"You forget," she said harshly, "that I am a weapon. My regenerating ability is key to my usefulness. I am not like you humans. I am a different kind of monster." She grinned suddenly, looking down as her hands unconsciously stroked her weapons, rivaling Kidd's face when the bloodlust was on him.

"Soon… I can complete what I started. And," she paused, looking up at him, "I can help you with your dream as well."

He continued to look at her while leaning against the doorway, his eyes taking in her relaxed body and her strange blue/black eyes staring up at him. He turned abruptly, took a few steps down the hall, then without turning said,

"Come." She was surprised, but tucked her book into her sash and warily followed him. Before they left the hall, he stopped, turning towards her halfway, catching her eye and keeping it.

"I have not once forgotten what you are. I do not forget such important details." Then threw open the door and walked out into the sunshine.

She slowly followed him, bemused and lost in thought._ This man…_ she thought,_ is a strange one. I should definitely not underestimate him._ She grinned, looking forward to the challenge of working with this man, this Captain Kidd.

Burakkuson flinched as the bright sunlight hit her face. Then she grinned and spread her arms, spinning in a slow circle. She was FREE!

"Baka, hurry it up! I don't want to have to look around every time I try to talk to you!" She ignored him, feeling the salty spray splash her face the wind caress her hair. She felt like flying! She felt a familiar tug on her weapons and braced herself as she literally went flying over to where a pissed off Kidd was standing.

"Don't make me regret letting you out!" He growled at her. She just grinned. He was royally angry now. Just as he was about to unleash his anger, the lookout cried out,

"LAND HO!" Her head snapped up, her expression positively gleeful. She nimbly made her way up the mast to the crow's nest to get a good look. Kidd just glared at her retreating figure as he issued orders for docking.

Once the ship had settled into its dock all crewmembers gathered on port side to disembark. All except one notable exception, who was still up in the crow's nest. Kidd was well aware of this fact, but for now he gave the rest of his crew departing orders.

"All right men," Kidd said, "This Island takes about two days for the log pose to set. Be on your best behavior," as he grinned maliciously, "and meet up at the Harbor Inn for sleeping arrangements." They all ambled off, kind of wanting to stay and see the show between their captain and Burakkuson, but knowing from Kidd's expression that it was best if they left. They wandered over to the local bar, waiting for the news while having a drink or ten.

Kidd sighed and turned to look up at his errant crew member. He strode over, grumbling about how if she was so excited to see land, why wasn't she the first one down there? He pulled himself up with a Repel, floating over the rails to land on the other side of the crow's nest. He contemplated the back of his Living Weapon, leaning up against the mast in the center of nest, eyes gazing wistfully at the island, arms crossed and one leg bent up to rest her foot on the mast. He leaned up against the side of the nest, waiting, his eyes trained on her back, for her to say something. She spoke soon after he came up, knowing that he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted and that he didn't have any patience. The sooner she said her thing the sooner he would leave her in peace.

"I can't go on land," she said bluntly staring out at the trees. "I don't want to attract undue attention. I have no desire to repeat my experiences with the Marines." Kidd watched her hair sway in the wind, waiting. She turned toward him abruptly, glaring at him and yelling,

"Why don't you say anything? Why don't you say what you are thinking, that I am a coward and a baka! I should be able to take some measly marines, right? Well, I won't go! Nothing you say can make me get off this ship!" She whirled back around, hair flying and ragged clothes spinning around her body.

He spoke, slowly walking around the mast. "What makes you so afraid that you can't even step on land, even though I can see that you want to?" he stopped in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest. She was not looking at him, looking down and the side, her face in shadow. He growled,

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" and grabbed her chin, forcing her face to look up at him. His eyes narrowed, seeing an old pain in her eyes. Then he glared at her, willing her to answer him.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what is bothering you!" she matched him glare for glare.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You're just a big brute who is determined to get your way, even if it means prying into my personal business! I told you, I won't tell you anymore than necessary, and this is most definitely nothing you need to know about!" she tried to pull away, but his grip was to strong and her buried emotions were not helping her to think clearly. She shook her head. She would _not_ cry! It had been so long since she had cried, she wasn't about to break down now. He spoke softly, anger laced in his voice.

"Do not insult me, unless you wish to suffer the consequences." He reached out and brushed his hand along her neck, stopping briefly on the most recent scar on her neck. Her breath hitched, and she glared at his shoulder, refusing to give in to his taunts. He chuckled, the forced her face up higher, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were like ice, feral and cruel as he stared at her, determined to have his way. He was only curious as to why she was restraining herself from doing something she obviously wanted to do. She was the one making a big deal out of it. Besides, this island was boring. If she came along, things were bound to get interesting. And if by chance someone recognized her description that Killer was already subtly broadcasting, then maybe someone even more powerful would show up that he could fight. His grin stretched across his face, bloodlust surging through his body.

"Besides," he grinned, looking at her, "I don't take orders well. You telling me what to do is not going to go over well, and in the end, you will tell me what I want to know." She bared her teeth, growling at him._ Just who the heck does he think he is, telling me what to do and say? I have survived every form of torture there is. No matter what he does, I will not give in!_ Suddenly the pressure on her chin lessened, and he brought his other arm up to rest next her waist. She blinked, taken off guard by the lack of pain and interrogation. He smirked, knowing he had thrown her off guard and knowing how to take advantage of the situation. He pressed closer, his broad, muscular body overwhelming hers. She pressed up against the mast, her eyes wide with confusion. He smirked at her, then slowly leaned down, breathing into her ear,

"Tell me, why won't you go on land?" she started shaking, totally out of her league in this situation. No one had ever gotten this close to her before! This was not what she had been expecting from the violent Kidd. She had expected a rack or some form of metal torture, not this… gentleness? She could still feel the undercurrent of raw, ruthless power that flowed through him, but it was tempered at this moment, going off in an entirely different direction than she was used to.

She just stared at him, waiting for something more diabolical. He chuckled, making her shiver, and took his arm that had been holding her face and started to stroke her arm. She jumped, the unexpected contact that did not include pain startling her. It felt almost… nice. And that was strange coming from Kidd. Impossible, really. Her jump had been blocked by his other arm, effectively trapping her in between his arms and at his mercy. Of which he had none, but that wasn't really important at this moment, she thought, trying to make sense of the situation. But she couldn't think when he was touching her arm like that! She kept waiting for pain to come. He was too close, and he was touching her, whispering into her ear, she was a fish out of water with no idea how to get back in!

She spoke hesitantly, trying to get him to move away without giving away too much. "There is too much, of a chance, for revealing myself, on an island…" he grinned, never pausing in his pressing into her space, knowing she was close to telling him something important.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her sanity together while he was doing these strange, un-Kidd like things. She hadn't felt like this in… ever, actually. Not even when she was alive did she feel like this. Now that she felt her soul had withered and she had nothing left, these feelings were very out of the blue and she wasn't prepared to combat them. She whispered,

"If I am found… then they will come, and it will all be for naught." She shook her head, glaring at him. He grinned, then the hand that wasn't stroking her arm came up slowly and started to trace her lips. She jumped, shocked and scared at this unexpected touch, her eyes frantically trying to find a way to escape. He locked onto her eyes with his, willing her to not move. She stared at him, frozen. She spoke, hesitatingly.

"They, will find you… and you will die. All of you will. And I do not," here she paused, holding out her hands slightly and looking at them, "want any more blood on my hands." She clenched her eyes shut and dropped, sliding out from between his arms and settling like a bird on the rails behind him. They paused, the wind ruffling their hair and swaying his cloak, leaves from the island blowing in between them. Both of their eyes were shadowed, his hands dropping slowly to his sides.

She sighed. She had revealed more than intended, but not all of it, not even close. Her face became wary. She would have to watch for that particular form of interrogation in the future. She turned slightly, eyeing the broad, cloak covered back of her captain. He was a lot sneakier than she gave him credit for…

Then he turned, throwing metal bands at her waist. She dropped, shocked, off the edge of the crow's nest._ What is WITH this guy? I can't predict anything he does!_ She stopped abruptly, knocking the wind out of her. She was brought back up slowly, glaring as much as an out of breath person can at the man holding his stomach, roaring with laughter. She had never heard him laugh so hard. He caught his breath, still holding his side.

"You… should have seen your face… HAHAHA!" She glared at him with all her scrapped dignity, hanging in front of him with her arms and legs dangling.

She hissed at him, "What is WRONG with you?"

He stopped laughing, chuckles still breaking out. He reached out, and she whizzed over, stopping under his arm. He clamped her to his side, jumping down from the nest. Then he turned with a twist of his cloak to stride off the ship and onto dry land. He looked down at the struggling creature in his hand with amusement and said,

"I know you want to be here. Just stop struggling and thank me already." she just glared at him. As he laughed he tripped over a huge mound that had appeared on the path, loosening his grip on Burakkuson, enough for her to wriggle loose and run off. She ran to the edge of the path, looking back and laughing.

"You should see your face!" she laughed evilly, glad she had gotten him back. "But since I am here…" she paused and grinned at him mischievously, "I will do things my own way! I'll be back tonight to meet you all at the Inn! and I keep my word!" She yelled over her shoulder, running at top speed into the forest. Kidd just stood there, anger making his vision tinged red.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!" the only response he got was a guffaw from deep in the forest. Through his gritting teeth he told the ever lurking Killer to go finish "arrangements" at the Inn; he had some unfinished business here to take care of. Killer nodded and set off, looking back to see Kidd stomp into the woods. Killer shook his head.

"So impatient," he muttered.

* * *

Have you read the newest chapter in One Piece? KIDD IS A PSYCHO! and I love him :) mwahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

... I cant even comment on how late this is, its ridiculous. Thats what last minute vacations and moving into my apartment and getting ready for my second year of college do to me. Please forgive, I will try to keep updating this as regularly as possibly. Thanks so much for putting up with it all :) On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

The weather was good, a light breeze blowing gently through the stands of trees. The leaves shook occasionally as a stronger breeze whooshed by. All that could be seen was a foot landing lightly on the sunlight dappled moss of a tree root before it blew away again, leaving an impression of health and long life upon any tree, plant, or patch of grass that was touched. The plants sang their welcome to their cousin, the tree that gave life to most of them.

She smiled, whirling through the chuckling streams and stirring the pollen that floated in the strips of sunlight that made it through the canopy. As she rushed by the plants, her hair almost seemed to be going in slow motion, caressing the leaves and branches. She was entirely at peace here in this forest. She stepped gracefully at the edge of a glade, pausing, her hair rippling in the breeze.

_I lost him_, she thought, satisfied. _I WILL return, I just need time to, recharge I guess. Maybe he was right about coming on land,_ she thought wryly. _But he wouldn't understand why… and it's not like I can tell him._ She sighed. Then she swayed and danced her way over to the huge tree stump, whispering the names of the trees in greetings,

"_Oak, Cedar, Aspen, Pine, Willow my old friend, Walnut, Apple, Sakura, how goes things in this forest?"_ She sat there listening to the whispers of the trees, sharing news about the soil, the sun, the animals and the humans. She listened, soothed by the familiar melody of tree whispers, talking about important things, not like humans who talk for no reason… she sighed happily, absently petting the little swallow that had appeared on her shoulder with one gentle finger.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she dug her toes into the wet earth next to the stream, feeling the sunlight warm her soul. She looked around with half closed eyes at the birds, deer, chipmunks, squirrels, and all the other woodland natives that had gathered around the glade. She admired the new twins of a first time deer mother, soothing any lingering pains they had while their proud father stood in the dappled shade of the trees. She nodded her head in greetings to him, a regal Prince in this forest. She spoke softly to the wise owls that had awakened to represent their kind properly, before returning to their sleep.

Later:

She laughed out loud at the antics the squirrels and chipmunks were engaged in, and nestled in against the side of the alpha male of the wolf pack who had traveled from their home cave to see who this strange smelling tree/person was. She loved wolves. The way they traveled in packs, protecting their family against all threats, how intelligent and kind they were. She loved how they could be rough housing one second then the next second be all hackles and fang if something was threatening their family and their home. Out of all animals, she felt a strong connection to wolves, most likely due to her past involving one special wolf.

Her eyes grew thoughtful, gingerly testing out this memory to see if it invoked the pain her memories usually did. As if reading her thoughts, the alpha male, who had introduced himself as Tsume, licked her face and rolled out from underneath her, making her yelp in surprise then laugh at the self satisfied expression on his wolfish face. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice his pack sit up and point their ears all in the same direction. As she caught her breathe, holding the stitch in her side, she saw Tsume and his pack form a loose circle around her, hackles up and fangs showing. The only noise was Tsume growling and the trees whispering loudly about an intruder following the path of light she had left behind. She sat up slowly.

"There's no way…." She whispered. Tsume flicked his ears back acknowledging her voice but entirely focused on the entrance to the glade where she had come in. There in the shadows of the forest her seeking eyes found a familiar silhouette. She gapped as she heard his voice say with a smirk,

"There's no way what?"

Kidd had been storming through the forest, unable to vent his anger with his Devil Fruit power because he was in a freakin forest. Of all places for someone who controlled metal to be, he grumbled. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was lost. He was just wandering around in a rage, looking for the perpetrator of his bad mood. Suddenly he paused and sniffed the air. There was something strange about this spot… he continued on, noticing now that while this whole forest seemed healthy, some places were practically glowing with health. The glow and the scent seemed to head in the same direction, albeit a strange, twisty direction, but since he didn't know where to go from here anyways, he decided to follow this mysterious trail.

After grumbling through a forest that seemed determined to hinder his progress at every turn, he saw a bright light filtering through the trees. The glow and scent seemed to lead straight to that hole in the trees, so he headed for it. After cursing the tree branches and stomping his way through, he stopped just short of the entrance to the open space in front of him. What he saw surprised even the solid Kidd. He blinked a couple times, making sure he was seeing things right and he hadn't been poisoned by some plant. Nope, still there.

So he watched, fascinated, as the trees seemed to lean towards the girl sitting on the tree stump next to the creek. She smiled and laughed softly. It looked like she was talking back to the trees! Then he saw how the grass around her seemed to be reaching for her, the plants that were growing on the bank softly twining up her legs, her feet hidden in the mud and water of the creek. He watched as animals began to appear out of the trees, how she treated each one like an intimate friend, especially the wolves. He watched her play with the wolves, laughing out loud as one knocked her over.

_Well,_ he thought, a slow smile stretching across his face,_ this is definitely interesting…_ Suddenly the sense of watchfulness increased and he saw the pack turn as the wind shifted away from him. He stood calmly, confidently, waiting. He watched as she looked around, shock on her face as she seemed to listen to the trees.

"There's no way…" he heard her whisper. He smirked and stepped out from the shadows.

"There's no way what?" he asked.

She just sat in shock, surrounded by snarling canines and waving trees.

"How did you find me?" she asked, finally, to break the silence. _That's the thing with humans,_ she thought grumpily_, they need to have silences filled with noise. They can't hear the music that is in the silence…_ she was interrupted from her musings by his voice.

"It's almost dark. You wasted a lot of time being self righteous on the ship. It's time to head back to the Inn to regroup and see what kind of island this is. If it's going to be boring," he muttered, "I _will_ kill someone…" she just sat in shock, watching his receding back.

He stopped and yelled, "Hurry it up Baka! We don't have all day anymore!" and turned to her with an exasperated look. She slowly stood up, the action causing Tsume and his pack to stir and close ranks around her. She soothed them, explaining,

"_This man is… the Alpha of my pack. He is strong and fierce, and looks out for his pack. He came to tell me that the rest are gathering at our sleeping place. It is ok, I am… I am fine to go with him, please don't worry."_ She smiled and patted each wolf, giving Tsume a hug, then ran lightly over to her captain. As she reached the edge of the glade, she turned and waved. The wolves were already melting into the shadows. She smiled. That was the other thing she liked about wolves. No long, tearful goodbyes. Her captain grunted his impatience and she turned back to him, the trees whispering their thoughts to her one last time as she walked back to the world of humans.

Captain and crew member walked together in silence. She waited for him to throw a barrage of questions and taunts at her. After all, he was a pirate. And so was she. So why was she in such a situation with earth? Besides, she had never mentioned her affinity with earth to him and he might see that as trying to conceal her abilities from him. She just knew that he wouldn't understand that while she loved the sea, she was also tied to the earth.

She glanced up at him through a curtain of hair, trying to analyze the look on his face. He didn't look angry or taunting. He looked like he was deep in thought. At least, as much as he could be. She snorted softly. He still made her nervous after the episode on the ship. She wished she knew what he was thinking… She looked down and sighed. Couldn't he just get it over with?

He looked down at the quiet sigh that came from this strange creature walking next to him. He looked up to whack a branch away from his face.

"That was you that made that hill I tripped on while walking on the road." She looked up in surprise that that was the first thing he said about the whole thing, and because she had forgotten all about that for the past while. He looked down to see her nod. He looked back up as he asked,

"Is that the only thing you can do, manipulate dirt?" She glared at him, well aware he was trying to provoke her into showing him more. She sighed and reached up past his shoulder. He stood his ground, watching for tricks, until she motioned for him to turn and see. As he turned, he saw the branch he had just broken had grown new buds and was re growing the lost branch. He turned to her in time to see an expression of intense pain cross her face. She sighed and said,

"Healing things is something I can only do occasionally, due to the amount of energy it takes out of me, as well as the pain. When I heal something, I take its pain onto myself, times 10. So healing that broken branch was like healing all ten of my fingers if they had been ripped off." She paused and shuddered.

"Mostly I can just listen to the plants, trees especially. Animals like me and will come to talk and share news. Just my touch can encourage strong growth and health in plants and animals. I get along really well with wolves," she smiled. "I like how they work. We get along quite well.

"What about cats?" he asked slyly. "I didn't see any in the forest with you." She smirked slightly, looking ahead as she said,

"That's because they didn't want you to see them. Cats are fierce and independent. They came to see me, to see who was invading the forest and who had such a strange smell. They are like shadows, coming and going in the blink of an eye." She smiled slightly at some sort of inside joke, he guessed. She continued,

"Sometimes, rarely, I can manipulate my surroundings to my advantage, but that is not often. I have other talents that I use for manipulation," she finished grimly. He looked down, waiting for an explanation, before two things took away his attention. One was the edge of the forest and the sight of the road. The second was a huge explosion coming from the harbor. Kidd glared over at the huge smoke cloud forming, covering what was left of the sunset.

"What the heck is going on over there…?" He started to walk faster as they broke out of the trees and he set foot on the dirt path. Burakkuson lingered, listening to the goodbyes of the trees before she ran out after her captain.

Kidd looked around sharply as they came into town. The edge farthest from the harbor was still fine, but the closer they got to the docks, the more pandemonium they found. There was fire everywhere, jumping from house to house. People were running and screaming, carrying the wounded and their valuables as they tried to escape to the forests. Not only did they run from fire, but from man as well. A group of men were pillaging the houses and killing anyone they found. If this had been his crews work, he wouldn't feel so off. But this didn't fit with the way they acted. Besides, he hadn't been there to start it, as was usual.

As he rounded the corner to the docks, he was stopped short by the battle in front of his eyes. Every member of his crew was fighting to protect the ship from being burned like the town. He could see Killer slicing down everyone in his path, blades flashing and bloody in the firelight, while the rest of the crew were fighting off flames and the multiple torch bearers. His eyes narrowed as he zoned in on the leader of this whole mess. The leader turned as Kidd made his entrance, with flames shooting up behind his crimson hair and his face a mask of maniacal glee, his hands shaped like claws. The leader smiled and yelled,

"Eustass "Captain" Kidd, Captain of the Kidd pirates! I have come to collect your 80 million berri bounty! And with it, I will add your crushed dream of becoming Pirate King to the pile of idiotic wannabes that I already have!" The man's face contorted as he laughed mockingly. Kidd face, just starting his characteristic grin, froze and formed into a mask of rage. He flexed his hands, the fire reflecting the killer intent in his eyes.

As he took a step forward, he felt a slight tug on his cloak and saw a vaguely familiar shadow forming behind him. It flickered faster than he could see, appearing directly in front of him. He watched as it started to twist, spin, and whirl around him, becoming more substantial but still opaque. As he began to wonder if this was an enemy trick, he noticed a sharp wooden arrow lying on the ground next to him. As he bent to pick it up, he felt the shadow spin faster and faster. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of a literal rain of wooden arrows tipped with shining sharp stones. He watched as they were caught on the shadow and slowly fell to the ground, leaving him without a scratch.

He watched as the deadly rain continued for about a minute before petering out. He looked over at the leader of the marauding group. He appeared to be a bounty hunter, not a pirate. As of right now, his face was clenched in annoyance because his initial plan of attack, one with sharp, non metal objects, had been turned aside as easily as a butterfly in the wind. Kidd saw out of the corner of his eye the shadow start to consolidate into a more recognizable form.

He was not surprised to see it was Burakkuson, her entire body a black, shimmering, flickering silhouette. She stood in front of him, a proud figure, shadow hair rippling in an invisible wind. Her eyes were the only thing that looked solid on her, and they were bright red, redder than the fire surrounding them. They were so bright they were almost mesmerizing and in sharp contrast compared to her shifting shadow body.

She glanced at him, then stepped aside, indicating that that threat had passed. He nodded at her then strode forward, past ready for a good bloody battle. His homicidal grin was unconsciously forming on his face and his fists clenched and unclenched as he drew the metal to his body. He and his opponent squared off, the opponent a little shaken that his main plan had totally, easily been annihilated. What was that thing that had formed a spinning shield in front of Kidd? It was hard to see in all the haze created by the fire. Suddenly Kidd laughed and shot his metal arm out, drawing his opponent into play.

Killer yelled, "Kidd! That man is a Devil Fruit user! He controls certain types of wind!" he finished as he was drawn into an intense battle with another swordsman. The man grimaced in annoyance before throwing back his cloak, revealing metal shurikens. He ran forward zig zagging towards Kidd. Kidd waited, his eyes snapping when he saw the crevices behind the bounty hunter.

He dodged just as the man ran past, the wind slicing the ground where Kidd had just been standing. He hadn't been able to see the wind blades, but the tell tale marks in the ground and the sliced haze surrounding them let him know that something was coming. As he dodged, metal shuriken came flying out from the man's cloak, changing direction and speed rapidly according to the man's will.

"Repel," said Kidd, almost lazily. The various metals lying around as well as the flying shuriken came whizzing over to form a metal fist. Kidd drew the metal over his entire body, effectively blocking the invisible razor wind that he could only sense coming at him in the wake of the man's initial attack. He breathed heavily inside his metal shell, the fire sucking oxygen from the atmosphere and his lungs. Suddenly he felt a pressure from above and looked up in time to roll to the side before a Wind Demon Shuriken landed in the spot he had just been standing in.

He looked around just as another slight pressure formed on his left. Looking out of the corner of his eyes Kidd saw the man using the wind for an extra burst of speed. As Kidd parried the sharp blows from wind and metal, he began to see a pattern of attack. The man could use the wind to increase his speed dramatically, but it also gave away his presence just seconds before he attacked because of the change in air pressure. Kidd grinned and laughed. This opponent was the type of fighter who had to finish things at the beginning of a battle, or else quickly lose the advantage the longer the battle went on. Kidd stopped moving and closed his eyes, metal arms hanging in the air next to him. If he timed it just right, he could… his head snapped up and he threw out his arm to the left and up slightly.

"Repel." The man appeared in midair, frozen, until he shot forward screaming only to stop abruptly as he landed on Kidd's drawn dagger in his right hand. Flames shot up around the victor and the dead man, Kidd not even looking at his opponent's body as it hung off his weapon. He was grinning his trademark maniac grin as the dead body slid off his dagger, already forgotten except to wipe his blade on. He snarled at the corpse.

"No one mocks me and my dream and lives, fool." He sheathed his weapon and looked over his crew. Other than a few burns and scraps, they had fared well, as had the ship. He looked over at Killer, nodded in satisfaction at his Massacre Man's work, then turned to find his shadow. The Shadow Being in question was standing far back, watching him warily.

_That's twice today,_ she grumbled to herself._ That's twice that he has seen me use my powers. Gosh dang it, what was I thinking…_ still, she was aware that she needed to be cautious, enough to stay back until he had redone his assessment of her. He was just looking and looking… _I think I could get more reaction out of Killer right now,_ she thought dryly. When she blinked he was standing right in front of her, forcing her to lift her head and ripple-step back a little. She looked at him warily, not able to read his face or his mind. Then he walked past her.

"We need to find where those insolent arrows originated and take care of their owners..."

"Already done," she whispered. There was no visible mouth for sound to escape from, but her voice was the sound that shadows make in the night, an eerie note hanging in the air. Kidd paused without turning.

"They are all dead." She repeated. She said heavily, "it was easy to track such overconfident archers and kill them without them even knowing I was there." She sighed, noting the effect her creepy shadow voice was having on the crew. If he would just say something, then she would know where she stood… He finally turned, a glint exaggerated by the raging fires around them in his eyes.

"So for them, it was like being killed by a nightmare. Being unable to see what is making the people around you die… must be terrifying." She flinched slightly, narrowing her eyes. His face stretched into a malicious grin. He walked back past her briskly, briefly touching her insubstantial shoulder.

"Good work on the clean up." Then he kept walking. She just stared at him, unable to understand how he could see this, this monstrous form and then act like it was just a day in the life. He paused as he climbed to scorched plank up to his ship to turn to her rippling shadow.

"I'm sure it's a powerful talent, shadow working. You will tell me the details after we find a new port to settle in." Then he disappeared over the edge of the ship. The last thing she saw of him was his cloak flapping the heat waves created by the fire and his crimson, flame shaped hair, with Killer following close behind him. She stood rooted in the same spot for a few seconds with a thoughtful look on her face, lit by the flames still growing.

With a slight smile forming she started forward toward the ship, slowly shedding the shadows that surrounded her until she reached the rail of the ship. She shook her entire body, then reached up her hand to thank the shadows for their help. They were happy to help out, they told her. After all, it was boring just doing the same thing over and over again. She smiled as they dripped and slithered back to their original positions. She stood and continued onto the ship, leaving behind suffocating ash and smoke lit by hellfire. The cinders and ashes whirled around her as she stepped slowly off of dry land back onto the ship with its strange, compelling, homicidal captain.

They spent the next day in a different port on the other side of the island. The locals stayed in their homes and locked the doors, and the Kidd pirates spent their down time fixing the dings in the ship and drinking. Burakkuson spent the morning shopping for new clothes to replace her old rags. She sighed with relief as she put on her new outfit and carried out the extras to the ship.

_It always feels good to wear something comfortable and familiar,_ she grinned. She wriggled and stretched in the sun, feeling the way the clothes settled around her like they were a part of her skin. Her grin widened. She had chosen black ninja-like pants that were tight on her calves and loose around her thighs. The pants allowed her to hide more throwing daggers and some shurikens. Her shirt was purplish black, with the left sleeve long and loose, covering her whole arm and hand. Her right sleeve was about a 2 or 3 inches wide tank top sleeve . The neckline was tall but loose enough for air to get in and out.

She hated the feeling of things around her neck, but this was ok, since it was loose and necessary to cover her telltale birthmark and slave scars. The only skin showing was her right arm, with its band of throwing daggers and its extension knife disguised as a wrist guard. She had gotten new straps for her swords that were dark green with the bands crossing over her chest. She had also gotten a headband; black, to cover the flower birthmark on her forehead. She couldn't do anything about the thorns on the side of her face. She would just do her best to keep her hair covering that side of her face. She walked out in the sunshine feeling much more prepared for whatever was going to be thrown at her.

Her clothes hadn't prepared her for this, though. She was currently being interrogated about her new found (to Kidd) powers of shadow working.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" he said dangerously.

"Yes" she said simply, "and as of right now I have no intention of telling you. But," she said hastily, seeing his patience snap and anger crackle in his eyes,

"I can tell you that the only other talents I have lay in weapons fighting. Shadow Manipulation is my main talent, with Earth Sense being second. I trained for a long time with my weapons, so I have passable talent there. The only other power I have… is my memories. And I have no intention of telling you those," she finished firmly.

She flinched, shying away from that thought. It hurt to remember. She knew she would have to eventually. After all, it was part of her dream, her goal, to remember everything that had happened and will happen. But for now, she would keep the memories at bay, and be content with the uneasy feelings that cropped up as well as the nightmares. She did remember that there was one memory that didn't pain her immediately… it had to do with her first friend, Alpha, the wolf from her past… but if she went any farther, the pain was so intense it took her breath away. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing normally and not letting her emotions color her face.

Kidd sat back and contemplated this strange creature in front of him. He didn't regret stealing her from the marines. She had a lot of potential and was a good ally. But she also had a long past, and he didn't know much, if any, of it. That could be dangerous. He slowly smiled. Dangerous was good. He stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She obeyed, curious to see what had made that expression of - excitement? - On his face. Killer followed quietly, already guessing what was going through his captain's mind. He sighed silently as they walked off the ship and into a cleared field a short distance from the ship. The rest of the crew could tell something was up, and slowly followed.

Suddenly Kidd stopped and turned to a confused Burakkuson.

"Alright then. Let's see how good you are with those weapons," He grinned at her. He drew out his dagger and faced her off. As he settled into a fighting stance, he saw her face change. She was coolly evaluating him, watching and weighing the way he held himself. _This audda be interesting, _he grinned,_ I don't know how she handles her weapons. And I have seen her other considerable powers. But since when have the danger levels ever stop me? And she is still recovering from her earlier Shadow Being form. _He grinned wider and waited for her to make the first move and to reveal her weapons style.

Killer was watching from the edge of the field, noticing how she had gone entirely still. She was standing straight up, perfectly balanced and weapons in easy reach. She was still as stone, looking at Kidd out of the corner of her eyes. Her face had become deathly serious. Even the wind had stopped. An expectant hush fell over the crew as they quickly made room for their captain and the unknown factor to fight.

Kidd blinked. She had disappeared? Suddenly he felt a cold presence behind him, and turned just as she floated behind him, coming from above to strike him. He was just in time to parry a cut from her dirks. Then he had to parry again and again as she unleashed a flood of strikes at his vital points. Suddenly she jumped back, crouching like a tiger waiting for the kill, with one leg extended and the other tucked under her body like a spring. Her eyes had lit up with a strange light, and the intent to kill had risen between the two fighters. He was grinning sadistically, and she was coldly serious.

She slowly put her daggers back into their pouches. Then she stood and bowed her head, crossing her arms across her chest. As she did, Kidd noted the strange twist and flick she did with her arms. As she did, the three extension knives flashed out in the sun. She slowly lifted her head from between the crossed blades, then flew straight at Kidd. Her left arm has in parallel in front of her body in a defensive move while the right arm was slightly bent with the blade aimed straight at Kidd's heart.

Just as he was about to strike at her, she jumped too quickly for eyes to see to the side and came up on his left. His cloak flew out as he parried this attack, getting his skin barely nicked in the process. She had changed blades in mid strike, retracting the three on top of her fist and bringing out the single one under her wrist. She jumped back and slowly brought the offending blade to her mouth, and licked off the drop of blood that hung there. Her blades withdrew and she sent out a blurred volley of shuriken followed by throwing daggers. He avoided most of the blades, nicking his cloak and skin in a few places. He was grinning like a maniac.

_Strange,_ Killer thought,_ that he isn't using his Devil Fruit on her. He could easily take care of the metal weapons with it. Perhaps… he really does want to test her weapon skills?_ Killer shrugged and continued watching the battle unfolding beneath him. He didn't want to say out loud that this battle was making him itch to fight her as well. He clenched his hands on his crossed arms in anticipation.

She stood straight, in almost the exact same place where this battle had begun. She was breathing slightly harder than when this had started, but Kidd was breathing heavier just from defending.

_She's good,_ he thought with a grin_. It was very worth it to acquire her, even if this is the limit of her powers. And I am pretty sure… that this is only the tip of her talents._ He watched as she slowly drew out her swords, a glint in her eyes as she locked eyes with him.

She slowly walked forward, her swords hanging loosely at her sides. Suddenly she spun, a whirlwind of black hair and silver blades, and he had to parry one sword with his dagger, dodging the other one. He could feel the air around her change as the familiar shadows around her seemed to vibrate and gather around her body. He knew this was different from previous attacks.

His face grew serious as she began to shimmer with opaque shadows. Killer began to loosen his swords. The crew began to get edgy, feeling a different power in the air. She began to use complicated sword patterns, designed to overwhelm multiple enemies. In this case, just him. She was a whirlwind of calculated death and shadows, her swords flying out in combinations too quick for the eye to follow. She was one being with her swords, more so than with the other weapons. Kidd had to seriously focus on simply defending himself from her deadly rain of attacks, feeling her sword bite into his skin in some places. Suddenly he jumped back, and she tracked him with her cold eyes, waiting for his move. He grinned.

"…REPEL!" suddenly all her weapons came flying out of her hands, and the ones attached to her were starting to drag her over to him. She struggled, letting loose weapons that were still attached. As she loosed the last one she back flipped a few times to gain distance. As she stood from her crouch atop an old tree stump, her face split into a predators grin. She threw out her left arm, her hand aimed straight at his sternum. Her eyes started to glow as the shadows that had seemed to gather around her started to swirl, lifting her hair and blowing it into a frenzied black mass that looked alive. She shuddered and Kidd tensed. She threw her head backed and laughed as the shadows condensed around her arm.

Then Kidd jumped and twisted as something came flying out of her arm straight at him. He glanced down at the ruined field next to his hand. It had been pierced by several think vines of thorns. The thorns were as long as his fingers and deadly sharp. He glanced sharply up at her. The vines were growing out of her arm! She just grinned and drew them back in slowly holding her arm up as the vines crawled back into her skin. She looked… exhilarated, not tired like he was expecting. He stood and watched as the last of the vines wormed their way back into her skin. As the vines disappeared the shadows around her body seemed to fade as well, leaving her standing in sharp relief against the sky.

She looked at him, content. _I thank you,_ she said straight to his mind. _I needed that._ She smiled and floated down to the ground. She walked over to where the hole was and crouched down, examining it. She held her hand out over it, and it started to close! At first he was amazed, but then he noticed her shaking. As he came around to see her face, she was in what looked like extreme pain, eyes closed and face pinched.

He continued to watch as the hole slowly closed. Once it was back to its original form, she sighed and tried to stand. She couldn't make it all the way and stumbled into Kidd's solid, muscular body. She hid her face and blushed slightly, for some reason remembering how he had bit her the other day. She tried to push off of him to walk with her own strength. But before she could get her feet under her, she was lifted up into the air and thrown over a very familiar, pokey, fuzzy shoulder. She tensed and opened her mouth to protest before she blacked out.

Kidd strode over to the ship before pausing and jumping to the upper deck. He brushed past Killer, giving him a look. Killer nodded. Kidd continued until he reached his room, where he dumped her unconscious body. He then proceeded to securely attach metal bracelets to her wrists. They were part of some treasure they had looted, matching bracelets made of silver and wrought with delicate flowers.

He smiled grimly. This would make sure that he could find her whenever he needed to, and if need be, at least have some measure of control on the strange powers that she had. He left her there, walking back on deck just as an unpredictable Grand Line storm blew in. He grinned as the wind whipped his cloak and hair back and the rain pelted his face. He roared out to his crew,

"LASH DOWN THE DECK! AFTER THIS STORM PASSES, WE MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ISLAND!" _Definitely an interesting day_, he smirked. _Kinda makes me interested to see what happens after this!_

* * *

Please REVIEW! It is scientifically proven that the more review given, the faster chapters come out and awesomness level increases like times ten. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! I am learning Spanish right now. I have to go to take my first quiz for that class in an hour. School and work are cutting into my writing big time… but I shall prevail! Please enjoy this newest chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Burakkuson shot straight up out of the bed, gasping for air and sweating through her clothes. She was clutching at her chest where her key hung. After a minute she slowly loosened her death grip on the key, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She looked at her hands and noticed she was shaking. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head with her hand. She paused at the birthmark in the shape of a blackthorn flower in the center of her forehead.

She sighed. It had been another nightmare, full of restrained memories and feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. Sights, sounds, smells, all flashed through her head in rapid succession, blinking in and out of her hazy thoughts and half remembered times. She started as she heard movement in the corner. She looked around warily, not recognizing the room she was in. Her eyes landed on the shadowy figure leaning against the wall in the corner opposite of where she was sitting. She relaxed slightly. Barely.

"Where –

"Why don't you speak to me in my head all the time?" Kidd asked, not moving. She grinned slightly, having been wondering when that question would pop up.

"It's not one of my strengths. There were other living weapons designed with strong psychic abilities, and it was requested that those talents were not to be made a priority for me. I can only communicate like that rarely, and it's easier if I'm touching the person I'm talking to." He nodded, recognizing the limitations but also seeing advantages. He looked down at her hand, still clutching the key.

"Why was it the first thing you grabbed when you woke up from your nightmare?" She looked at him sharply. So he had been watching the whole time? She looked away from him and said,

"I told you, It is my greatest treasure. There is nothing in the world as precious to me as this key." She stopped abruptly, rubbing the key absently.

She dropped her hand, then got up. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around curiously. "We are still on the ship, I can feel the rocking…"

"This is my room." She froze. She slowly looked over at him, trying to read his face hidden in the shadows. She sighed silently and shook her head with the absurdity of her tension, shaking out her arms. She froze mid motion, something Kidd found mildly interesting. He stared at her, waiting, watching as she finally noticed the unfamiliar weight on her wrists. She brought her arms up and closely examined the new additions. There were no seams, like they had been formed on her wrist. Anger started to smolder in her gut when she realized what they were for.

"How dare you…" she said quietly, dangerously. "I agreed to work with you, not be a slave again. If you get in my way –" He cut her off abruptly, his eyes never leaving hers, his tone final.

"Those are for your safety and for the safety of my crew. That was a tremendous display of power, and I can tell you have much more where that came from. I will not risk losing the advantage I have in you and your power by letting you go out of control. You're lucky I didn't put this collar on you…" at this statement she leapt up and attempted to rip out his throat with her teeth before he caught her in mid air. He smirked as he felt her rage coming off of her in waves.

"Once you prove to me you can control yourself, I will consider removing these." She just hissed and struggled against the metal on her hands.

"You self centered egotistical homicidal maniac! How DARE you do this to me! You are so annoying deciding things on your own with that smirk on your face! I just want to rip it off! You have no right-" She was suddenly slammed up against the wall behind Kidd, knocking the wind out of her. She got her breathe back just in time for his lips to slam into hers with bruising force.

She was shocked into silence, unable to move or think. It was when she heard the horrible metal collar hit the floor and his hand come up to her waist that she began to have some vestige of coherent thought. She tried pulling and twisting away, but he only grabbed onto the back of her neck tighter, digging his black nails into her skin. He started to move his lips against hers, and her whole body started to tingle with a strange sensation. She completely forgot about using any powers, about how in a one on one fight she could destroy him; she was lost to several clashing emotions and sensations, confused and angry and trying to escape. She tried to hit him as hard as she could, hard enough to leave a mark for sure, she thought frantically.

He pulled back slightly and chuckled darkly before wrapping his hand that was on her side around her waist, pulling her into his body, then leaning down again and biting down hard on her lip. He silenced her cry of shock with his mouth, her blood trickling between their mouths. He kissed her harder in response to her protesting, clearly enjoying his dominating position, in complete control of the situation.

Burakkuson was in turmoil right now. It hurt her lip where he had bit her, and his nails were digging into her neck and her body was pulled so close to his she could feel bruises forming. But she could feel a strange tingling fire raging through her body at being touched by him. He pulled her so close she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. He was so tall and broad! She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how tall he really was. His body easily covered hers, and in this moment his strength was more than hers. She could feel every contour of every one of his muscles in his bare chest, and she didn't know what to do.

She was so confused… she winced as her head was yanked back, her hair being pulled hard by the hand that had been holding onto her neck. He brought his face back a tiny bit and grinned maliciously at her.

"Speechless, eh? For once… were you about to say I have no right?" He glared at her, every inch the Captain.

"I am your Captain. What I say goes, no matter what. The day you forget that, you die." She snarled at him, every inch the fighting spirit. He grinned.

"The day I let you free, you swore yourself to me, body and soul. I don't think this is what you meant…" he smirked at her indignant face, "but this is how we humans do it. I claimed you as part of my crew, and now I claim you as mine. Those marks," he brushed his hand over her healed neck and on her still bleeding lip, "will show the world that. You can't run away from me anymore…" He smirked as the full implications of this swept over her face. Thorns suddenly shot out of her arm, forcing him to jump back to avoid getting hit.

He slowly looked at her, still grinning, staring at the thorns stuck in the wall next to him.

"This wasn't what I expected," he said casually. "I just thought taking something from the Marines, something I could use, would give me a chance to do something fun and raise my bounty. But then…" He looked at her, wiping at his cheek where a stray thorn had grazed him.

"Then, when I found you, I knew it would be something else, something more." He smirked, his eyes reflecting the viciousness in his body. She was just standing there, glaring at him, holding her hand up to her lips. The thorns retracted quickly and then she turned and ran out of the room. He grin grew larger as he licked her blood off his lips…_ Damn… that was the most fun I've had in awhile…_

She shot out of the room like a bullet, narrowly missing Killer as he jumped to the side and pulled out his blades, already looking behind her to see what had caused such a powerful person to run like that. His hair was still ruffling from her breeze when he saw Kidd come out of his room smirking. Killer paused, sheathed his blades and reported,

"The Log Pose has set. The ship is ready to leave." Kidd nodded and strode out on deck, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the crew scramble in final preparations for leaving. His eyes scanned the deck, watching to make sure things ran smoothly as well as looking for a certain crew member. _She better not run from me,_ he grinned._ That would take all the fun out of it. Confrontation is so much more fun…_

Said crew member was up in the crow's nest, the farthest point from him she could possibly get. She was still very, very confused. And angry at herself. Her lip still hadn't healed and now her whole body throbbed with new bruises._ How did I get so weak? Even the Hidden Sleep shouldn't have deteriorated my condition so much that a man can touch me and I get bruises, or even that he wounds me and I don't regenerate almost immediately. WHAT is WRONG with me?_ She clenched her hands to her forehead, slowly hitting herself, trying to beat out an answer.

Few hours later:

The night was still, a small steady breeze pushing the ship along its path. The water lapped at the sides of the ship, small waves forming and sliding off the polished sides. She heard a distant seagull cry out across the sea and breathed in the fresh, chill air. She was lying down, hands behind her head, looking at the sky above her head and the one reflected in the water. _The stars are so bright tonight,_ she thought. They were shining like white fireflies scattered across the sky, far too many to count. She smiled, closing her eyes, enjoying the stars and feeling the moonlight slide along her skin.

Suddenly the ship rocked and shuddered, throwing her against the sides of the crow's nest. She twisted and landed on her hands and feet, fully alert. She peeked over the edge, trying to see what was causing the commotion this late at night. Her eyes narrowed, taking in the scene unfolding on the deck. A large pirate ship had emerged from the sea and had pulled up next to the Kidd pirate's ship. The lookouts had sounded the alarm just before the enemy pirates invaded.

They whooped and hollered, attacking the off guard Kidd Pirates. As they fought for their lives, Kidd strode out with Killer, a subsequent whirl of blood and death behind them both. She watched him stride out, seeing he was furious at having been taken by surprise, blood splashed on his face and chest. Suddenly he looked up over his ship and tensed, seeing the captain of the enemy crew approaching from the other ship. There was silence as the captains sized each other up. Suddenly Kidd yelled,

"Alright old man, let's get this started!" and crouched down into a fighting position. The enemy captain chuckled.

"So the rumors at your straight forwardness and lack of respect are true. My name is Sauto, captain of the Scar Pirates. I had heard rumors that you had possibly acquired a strange item worth quite a bit of money. I was hoping you would be willing to let me have this treasure." Kidd grinned.

"And if I don't let you have it?" Sauto smiled grimly.

"Then you leave me no choice but to destroy you and your crew and tear apart your ship in search of it." Kidd looked thoughtful. "Captain Sauto… I remember your wanted poster. You are worth 95 million berris right?" Kidd chuckled. "My lucky day… when I kill you my bounty is sure to go up!"

Captain Sauto grinned and motioned with his hand. Burakkuson gasped in anger as nets came flying out of the enemy ships portholes. That's cheating! She thought. But Kidd is fine with metal… but there is something off about them… she realized a second to late what was wrong with the nets, nets that not even Kidd could fend off. Even Killer had gotten caught, his hands and swords being the first to be wrapped up. Kidd was glaring at the enemy captain, slowing sinking to his knees as the power of the sea, the Seastone nets, sucked out his power and strength.

"FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE!" he yelled. Captain Sauto laughed. "I don't have a death wish, young rookie. I would rather acquire this item without getting my hands dirty. Besides, the government likes to get pirates alive, so they can suffer for their sins in Impel Down, or maybe as slaves for the Celestial Dragons…."

At that statement Burakkuson went horribly still. _Slave? For those horrible disgusting scum of the earth?_ All thought of anonymity left her head. _I cannot let this happen when I can prevent it!_ Her body grew dark and shadowy, shimmering with darkness and starlight. Her eyes grew redder and redder, until they shone like ruby beacons against the darkness of her body. She lost control as memories from that time swamped her brain. _NEVER AGAIN!_

Kidd was starting to fade into unconsciousness. _Damn that man… Have to move…_ when he heard an unearthly, primitive scream coming from above his head. He struggled to look up, in time to see a black mass with shining eyes come hurtling down to land on her right hand and left knee in front of him, with her back to him. She turned her head slightly towards him.

"I will help you protect your dream…" She hissed. "I will not let it die!" She roared a full throated challenge to the sky, then she turned toward her target, snarling through the newly appeared fangs that glinted in her mouth. She lunged toward the screaming men, ripping their bodies to pieces, limbs and blood flying in a delicate, gruesome pattern. She was a whirl of metal and shadow, her red eyes leaving a trail of death in their wake. She was beautiful and deadly, death incarnate. She was Death's Shadow, the name that struck fear and terror into the heart of the government's leaders.

Kidd stared on in grim satisfaction as one by one the enemy was demolished. He was still very weak from the Seastone net, lying on his side propped up on one elbow. He just needed to get out of this thing… Almost as if she read his mind, she abruptly turned her blood spattered face towards him and dashed over to destroy the net with one slash from her extended knives. She stood above him, watching him pant with an unreadable expression on her face.

He gave her stare for stare, even in his weakened condition. Suddenly she whirled and crouched over him protectively, hovering over his body, one leg extended over his body and the other tucked under her body in front of him. Her hands were up with her long dagger held in front of her body while she hissed and snarled at the new threat. Suddenly nets were flying out of nowhere, coming in from all directions. She roared and attacked the nets from her position of defending him. He only watched as she tore each net to pieces, not letting even the scraps touch his body. She was a tornado of steel weapons and glowing red eyes, whirling like the wind, aware of every threat before it even touched him.

Soon the barrage stopped, and she cocked her head, back in her crouched position of defending him. Suddenly she disappeared, only the wind that followed her telling him the direction she went. Then he heard the screams, abruptly cut off. He grinned wickedly at the sound, and then she appeared, watching him slowly sit up. She kept a watchful eye around them through the smoke and blood for anymore threats. As Kidd looked around, he rather thought that her caution wasn't necessary. Every person besides his own crew was dead, and the enemy ship was in pieces and sinking.

Even he almost couldn't recognize the corpse of the former Captain Sauto. His crew slowly gathered around them, warily eyeing the shimmering shadow that had single handedly destroyed an entire ship and crew. She stood straight, aware of her monstrosity and the fear she was generating. Killer slowly got up and stood by Kidd, watching her. Kidd secretly admired her proud stance even when he knew she felt beset on all sides and very much at risk.

She had saved them, but she was sure they would abandon her or betray her because she was so strange and dangerous. She started to harden what was left of her soul to prepare for the onslaught from these people she had almost begun to accept.

Suddenly Kidd started to laugh. "Well, that was quite a show. Next time, though," he said as he started to walk away, "remember to leave some for me." His crew shrugged and started to clean up the ship, muttering about crazy powerful people, but with rueful grins on their faces. Burakkuson just stood there, the center of all the blood and bodies, her flickering shadow body covered in blood that was a dull red compared to her eyes. She just couldn't take it in. There had been so few people to fully accept her in her full Shadow form, her Death Shadow form. And it had been so long since anyone had even trusted her a tiny bit… but these people acted like the carnage she had caused was just another day! She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Kidd yelled from the upper deck steering wheel, "BURAKKUSON! Get up here!" she just stood, rooted in place. He contemplated her still form, then grinned. _Time to try out…_

"Repel!" Her arms jerked, giving her a millisecond of warning before the rest of her body flew up into the air, her wrists colliding with Kidd's outstretched arm. He caught both her wrists in one hand, lifting her up to dangle just above the floor. She looked at him blankly, trying to come back from the dark place that her terrible memories had taken her. He looked at her blank face, coming back from its shadow form, seeing a deep pain swimming in her eyes. He could see that she was far away. He growled in impatience, and felt a small stirring of some strange feeling he didn't understand. He shoved such feelings away, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I told you that you couldn't run away from me anymore. Not even into your own mind. I own you. I am _ordering _you to come back…" Suddenly she blinked and her eyes started to focus on his face. He could see the effort of will it took for her to come back from that place, from her shaking body to the struggle apparent in her naked eyes. Her whole body let out a huge shudder, her eyes pinched shut. When she opened them, she let out a huge sigh and looked up at him, eyes clear and aware. She suddenly was _very_ aware of the fact that Kidd was holding her up by her metal bound wrists, his face way to close to hers for comfort. She growled unconsciously and snapped at his face. He just twisted her further away and chuckled.

"Good work," he said, and deposited her on the deck next to him. She stood slightly crouched and wary, waiting for a trick or something in him to change. He started to give orders, putting the ship back on course and back in order. She watched the crew scurry around, swabbing the deck and correcting their course. During the battle they had drifted a little, but even that little bit could put a huge time lag on their journey, or cause them to be lost at sea. She couldn't help but admire the quick and efficient way they handled everything, led by a competent captain who ruled with respect, loyalty, and more than a touch of fear.

She snuck a peek at said captain, watching his face spread into a look of vicious satisfaction as the last of the bodies were thrown off deck and their course was fully corrected. He swung around, leaving the tiller to the Devil Man and the crew to Killer. He crooked a finger at Burakkuson.

"Come." He said. "We need to talk." She glared at him. "I have nothing to say to you!"

He paused, looking straight at her blood smeared face."I have every right to know what makes a crew member of mine freeze up like that! If the battle hadn't been done you would have risked yourself and the crew by doing that!" she growled at him, turning quickly to escape up to the crow's nest again. He smirked.

"Repel!" she flew backwards, landing on his shoulder, struggling and yelling the whole way into the hallway. He just grinned savagely.

"Besides," he added, "You owe it to me to bandage the wounds you gave me from our battle." As soon as the door slammed shut, the crew slowed down, giving each other knowing looks.

"Why the sudden decrease in speed?" a calm Killer asked. Even though his voice was quiet, it carried, and with it went a shiver through the crew. They sped up again, all thinking their own thoughts on what was going on behind closed doors. _Captains gonna have his hands full…_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do good in school! and all that!


	8. Chapter 8

... oh, hello. *looks around nostalgically* School is killing me X_X but I have succeded in struggling out this tiny chapter for your viewing pleasure! Hopefully more will be coming. Thanks to all those who messaged me wanting more :D I cannot tell you how much all your messages and comments mean to me! I hope this meets expectations, even if it is small...

Chapter 9

Burakkuson struggled and protested the whole way down the hall into his room, where the door slammed open a split second before he reached it, then slammed shut of its own accord while he threw her onto the desk. She scrambled, reaching instinctively for her weapons that he had so thoughtfully relived her of. She glared at him, flustered and still reeling from her memories. He sat on the bed, regarding her swaying, wary figure thoughtfully.

"Why did you fight for me? I thought you were angry and ignoring me. I thought you would be sitting in your hiding place laughing at my predicament. Why did you help me?" she stiffened, insulted.

"Of course I helped you! I swore I would, didn't I?

"Yes, but weren't you angry with me?" he persisted with a smirk. She sniffed and looked away.

"Why did you fight for me? Why did you risk exposure for my sake?" He asked again, knowing he would wear her down. She grew still, staring off at the sunrise coming in through the small window. She was suddenly very tired. She just wanted to go lie down in her bed and sleep for three days. But she knew she would have no peace if she didn't give him what he wanted.

"Well," she said quietly, "there is no risk of exposure from outside this ship, seeing as how all enemy witnesses are dead."

"That is true," he nodded, acceding to that fact. "But, don't evade my questions. Tell me why you fought for me!" he slammed his hands on the desk on either side of her hips. She glared at him.

"I have no reason or need to tell you such things!" he just looked at her.

"It is my business when you freeze up in battle like that. I have to know why you do it so I can get you to snap out of it or something." She started and gazed up at him in shock. _Does he know what he is saying?... no, _she laughed softly_, of course he had no idea._ She looked at him, vestiges of that pain and sorrow he had seen before, lurking in the back of her eyes.

"You can't cure me," she whispered. "No one can. Not even myself." The shadows were gathering around her body again, like a shield against his questions.

"No one can cure the effect that memories of the past have on someone. What is affecting me is in my past. A past I cannot run from, cannot escape from. Nor do I need to. I need to remember everything that happened, and everything that will happen." She looked up, eyes boring into his, " That is _my_ dream, my goal. I wish to write a complete history, a true one. One that includes the past as well as the present. I want to write a book about adventures and sorrow, joy and pain, full of life and death." She clenched her hands, staring down at the imprints her nails made on her palms.

"I AM strong enough to deal with the pain, the remembering, the recording. I have to be…" she whispered, so tired. Kidd had moved away, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall across from her. He stared at her for a moment, then asked,

"How do you plan on keeping these memories alive? I don't see what you can write with, or how you can keep track of so many stories."

She reached into a pack that he hadn't really noticed that was resting on her belt, on her right side. "I keep my writing materials in here," she said, pulling out a medium sized book and a couple pens and pencils. She spoke, "I also have a large pack that holds all my notes that I can carry, as well as books and writing materials. That pack holds more than you think it might," she said wryly, a ghost of an old inside joke floating in her voice

"Where is the history stuff?" Kidd asked, flipping through the book. "This book is empty." He tossed it back to her. She grinned tiredly. "It is hidden in a safe place. Besides, I couldn't let you see it yet. You're not ready. No one is ready… yet," she said, unconsciously fingering the key that hung around her neck. This little gesture did not escape his notice, and she hastily put her hand down.

Kidd looked her straight in the eye, giving her a bad feeling… "What memories faze you so much that you can't even function normally?" he asked softly. "I need to know." Burakkuson's face hardened. "They are my burden to bear, and no one else's," she said harshly, sliding off the desk and walking towards the door.

_I can't rely on anyone,_ she thought._ I can't let anyone else be hurt the way I and the others have been. I need to finish what I started, and soon. I didn't tell him… that I need to record the history and the present before my memories cause me to lose myself… in the darkness and possibly, go mad… if that happens, someone has to kill me, before I do even more damage that I already have. I have to hold on… at least until he becomes strong enough to kill me._


	9. Chapter 9

OMGOSH! I can't believe how long it has been! And it was crazy how easily I fell back into the rhythm of the story… and I can't believe that there are still people who read this *tears of joy*

I really need to thank all of you who kept asking me when the next chapter was coming, how you liked the story, how much you wanted more. I really can't put into words how much your comments inspired me and gave me warm fuzzies. I have a whole jar of them that I keep to give me courage and inspiration to write. Thank you, thank you, thank you. A writer would be in strange place without readers :)

WARNING: This has no smut, but it is a bit scandalous *evil grin* clothes stay on (for the most part).

I do not own One Piece, just this story. and my OC.

Chapter 9

As she reached for the door, it slammed shut, the lock snapping into place, the metal sealed shut. She turned, exasperated.

"Look, I won't tell you anymore than I have!" He just looked at her steadily from across the room. His stares were doing weird things to her insides. It didn't help that she was already exhausted from the mental and physical strain of her battles. She grit her teeth,

"Just open the damn door and let me go to sleep! You never think about the feelings of others do you?" she asked angrily.

"The crew is afraid of you, and every village you dock in ends up in shambles! If someone even thinks about insulting or laughing at your dream to become Pirate King you kill them and everyone in the vicinity! Don't you have any self control at all?" She stood there panting, glaring at the shadowy figure across the room, grimly satisfied she finally said it all. She turned and started to pry off the metal on the door, grumbling about inconsiderate men who don't know anything.

She felt movement from across the room and twisted immediately, landing in a fighters crouch. She watched him warily as he walked over to her, slowly, his face still hidden in shadow. His hands had dropped to his sides, flexing, drawing her attention to the metal around the room. Nothing was moving… until she felt her wrists vibrate. She looked down at her arms with a very, very bad feeling. She struggled to get the metal off, pulling for all she was worth. He just kept coming, slowly and surely. She glared at him, snarling.

"You pig headed jerk! What the heck do you think you're doing?" She grimaced and shot vines out of her arm to make him lose his focus. He dodged, faster than she could see, and was suddenly right in front of her. She backed up hastily, bumping into the wall behind her.

It was then that she could see his face, and at the look she saw, even Deaths Shadow's stomach lurched. Was it fear or anticipation? Or a little of both… she didn't get the chance to finish that absurd thought (since neither were acceptable when it came to this man) as he leaned in slowly, his body towering over her, his body heat and scent washing over her. She shivered as he leaned into her ever so slowly, watching her eyes until his head was next to hers, his mouth next to her ear. His voice vibrated with anger as he whispered,

"I have killed people for less than what you have said. However, you are too valuable to kill, so I will have to think of a different punishment."

He grinned, a malicious, self satisfied grin as her as snapped at him, her rage ramming into him like a steel wall. She opened her mouth to scream at him again, her eyes full of fury and a tinge of red. He swooped down, sealing her mouth with his own. She struggled, not wanting to repeat the experience of this again. This time she bit him as she got an arm free. She reached for the dagger on his chest, only to have her hand be intercepted by his. His hand, almost twice as big as hers, engulfed her fingers and intertwined them with his. Then he yanked her arm up and slammed it into the wall above her head. She gasped in anger and surprise as the skin on her knuckles split.

He grinned against her mouth, very much enjoying controlling his strange, powerful, unpredictable crew mate. She snarled soundlessly and bit his invading tongue, determined to escape. She didn't understand her feelings for him. She hated how controlling and rude he was, but he was all she had right now. There was something about him that just kept drawing her to him.

She tasted his blood in her mouth with surprise. She didn't think she had bit him that hard. She felt him abruptly move back, his hand on his mouth. She took initiative to wriggle away, almost making it before his grip on her left arm became vise like and he yanked her backwards, twisting her arm so she was still facing forward, her back flush up against his chest. She started doing every acrobatic stunt she could pull to escape. She felt his arm that wasn't breaking her arm snake around her waist, pulling her tighter to him, so close she couldn't breathe.

He rumbled into her ear, the anger in his voice giving her shivers,

"You will pay for making me bleed!" and he sunk his teeth into her neck. She bit her lip, refusing to scream out and give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain. His hand was over her mouth anyways, blocking off any noise that did escape. His hands began to run over her body as he held her in place with his teeth. She couldn't move without making him bite down harder, pain shooting down her side. She couldn't think straight with all the emotions flooding her body.

His hands pulled at her clothes, trailing fire over her skin. She had never felt this kind of thing before. There were so many conflicting messages going through her that all she could do was let them go. She didn't understand how his hands could be so rough yet gentle and his mouth so unforgiving and exhilarating. He was such a conflicting person! No one had ever dared touch her like this, being afraid of her; what she could do, and what would happen to those who got to close. She didn't know what to do!

He started to trace the vines as they went around her arm. He was too close! She could feel every part of him through her back, and the way his arm was stretched out over hers made her feel… almost… protected? Like she could melt into his arms and she wouldn't hurt him. She watched his hand trace every thorn, every part of the vine, starting at her palm, moving up to her shoulder. She shivered as his palm moved to her shoulder blade, then over her neck to her collar bone, where his hand spanned her entire neck. She was straining with her arm, not liking how it stuck out, venerable and out of place. He chuckled against her hair.

She started, just now really noticing that he had taken his teeth out of her neck. He started to lick her wound, making her jump and squeak in surprise. She felt his dark lips grinning against her neck. His ministrations became rougher, his tongue dragging across the bleeding marks. She growled, turning to snap her teeth at his face. He pulled back, smirking.

He realized before she did when her struggles became less marked, and he could sense her fascination with what he was doing to her arm. He could definitely tell she didn't like this position of weakness, where she could see him at all. She also didn't like her arm being held out against her will. He twisted the arm behind her back viciously, making her gasp, before taking that arm and slamming it against the wall. He brought her other arm back and clamped it to her side with his arm. She struggled, unable to get her mind together for a proper counter attack. He grinned. This is what he had been counting on; that she would be so overwhelmed and surprised and confused that he would be able to be in complete control. He particularly enjoyed her attempts at struggling, being the sadistic man he was. She was definitely keeping him on his toes!

He really enjoyed the way her skin felt against his rough hands, the way if felt like fire was coming out of her skin to meet his, and the way the thorns on her arm had been a little cooler and smoother than the rest of her skin. So he called on his power to hold her arm up on the wall (he really liked that he had put metal on her wrists. That had been a good call) and let his free hand wander up and down her body. She shivered wherever he touched, jerking and twisting trying to get away. Especially when he came close to her chest or lower stomach… he smirked in satisfaction. Then she moved so quick he almost lost his grip on her waist, twisting her spine in ways he didn't know a spine could bend.

She started growling, turning towards him with a snarl on her lips and revenge in her eyes. He swiftly turned her around and threw her on his shoulder, a decision reached. He strode a few steps to his bed and threw her against the head board, stunning her for a second. He let his cloak fall to the floor and stared at her. She looked so flustered and angry… he licked the blood still on his lips and grinned in anticipation, his face full of power and his body dominating the room.

Burakkuson couldn't help but look at his body and his angled, savagely attractive face. He was dangerously beautiful, full of power and grace. She knew that. It didn't necessarily mean anything. Every time she looked at him, she was somehow reminded of the powerful, deadly tigers that even a being of nature like her had rarely encountered. But she couldn't seem to think straight around him, and he was drawing rings of fire around her body.

She didn't stay stunned as long as he thought she would. She disappeared, reappearing just as her fist started flying towards the only window in the room. He threw out his hand and softly growled,

"Repel."

She jerked to a stop, her arms slowly pulling her back. She snarled, twisting like a… like a cat, he thought. He flicked his hand, and she flew back to the headboard. This time, he didn't stand and admire his handiwork. As he strode around the bed he flicked his hands again and both her arms went up above her head. She lunged at him, only to be met with his hand roughly pulling her face up to his, crushing her protest under his hot lips.

She gasped at the passion she felt from him, different from the curious lust of earlier. He promptly took full control of her mouth, teasing her tongue with his. She refused to respond even though her legs were shaking. He growled and bit her lip until she snarled, one hand escaping the metal and slashing across his face. He pulled back, still griping her chin. She looked up at him defiantly, refusing to give in to his actions. He smirked, looking her over, stroking her long, wild, curly hair. She pulled her head back and struck like a cobra, biting his ear until it bled.

It was taking all of her willpower to not ogle at his body and stare into his golden, feral eyes. She wanted to stroke his hair so, _so_ badly and run her fingers through it, to touch his face and feel his chest under her hands. But she had her pride, and in the small, logical part of her brain, she was convincing herself it was just the situation she was in that was making her think this way. That as soon as she escaped she wouldn't feel like this anymore. Her willpower was slowly chipping away however, and when his cloak fell away from his body she felt her eyes nearly pop out of her head. But she wasn't his toy. She was her own person, and would not make it easy for him. Even if he was the most beautiful human she had ever seen.

He felt her grudgingly admire his physique, and in return, he blatantly appreciated hers, even mostly clothed as it was. He had kept on the sleeve and most of her shirt, just ripping the left sleeve. He ran his hands over her flat, smooth stomach, letting one trail all the way up her torso, at which she growled and snapped at him. His hand caught the back of her neck and forced her head up, catching her snarling mouth with his, as his other hand roamed down her back. She jerked away from his hand only to bump into his body.

She froze at her mistake, and he had to catch his breath at the desire that swept through his body. He slowly looked at her, letting her see what she had done. He chuckled against her skin, his hand tracing dark fire down her abdomen. His hand spread across her stomach, a small part of him marveling at the strength he could feel surging just beneath her skin. He almost couldn't believe he had found such a creature as her.

His palm was hot against the taunt skin of her abdomen. She didn't know she could feel like this. She was drowning in dark fire and anger, confused and strange, trying but unable to move, and somehow unwilling to give up where she was. She was a big mass of conflictions, latent desire warring with several lifetimes of caution and betrayal. She felt his eyes rake over her, and was glad of what clothes she had on. She stared back at him, not willing to give in.

He grinned at her before swooping down to her neck to leave small bite and kiss marks. She had been expecting him to try and kiss her, so she was unprepared for this move. She tried to throw herself against the headboard to shake him loose. He only came with her, pushing her back up against its hard surface. She winced and her head leaned forward, her dark shining hair rippling across his exposed back. She felt him freeze, and she tried to slip her hand out of her remaining restraint.

He could feel her hair on his back, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like silken strands of darkness lighting his back on fire, trailing across his whole back and down his side. His eyes widened as he felt her struggling, her hair moving like hot liquid metal against his skin. He snapped up and stared at her panting, angry face, before burying his face into her sweet smelling hair.

She froze, totally still, unsure as to what he was doing. She glanced down at him, shocked at what she saw. His eyes were closed, and slowly opened till they were open halfway. With a start she realized that this strange emotion on his face was wonder, looking into her blue/black eyes. At this distance he could easily see the purple flecks in her eyes and the green tint to her black hair. She was totally shocked, and wary. He was just sitting there, her body pressed up against his, her hair falling over his back and his face buried in her hair. She felt the heat between like a living thing, the tension rising from him the longer he stayed there, eyes closed, smelling her hair and draped around her possessively. He brought his face up to her ear and growled,

"You can't escape, not now that I have tasted you. You belong to me and no one else." Before she could vehemently protest that she belonged to no one, excuse me and thank you very much, she was a free individual with a plan, he claimed her lips with his and her body with his hands. The fire he was spreading to her was unstoppable, like a magma flow under a deceptive volcano, raging like a demon fire through endless trees.

He slowly pulled back, putting his hand on the side of her face. She was panting slightly, glaring up at him, but he only smirked as he stared at her flustered face.

"What are you looking at, you-"she started to say, but he put his thumb on her lips and his hand on her lower abdomen. She went silent, staring up at him warily. He grinned, then released his power's hold on her wrist. She looked at him blank faced, then jumped up and booked it for the door. She was stopped at the edge of the bed. She bounced back and flipped over his head, trying for the other side. No go. She turned and glared at him. He just sat there grinning like a tiger after its eaten its fill. She snarled, raising a hand to rip out his infernal, mesmerizing eyes.

"You can move freely on the bed," he smirked, "but you cannot leave. I have created an electromagnetic field specially attuned to your… accessories." At this she snarled and leaped at him, fully intending to scratch those infuriating eyes out. He caught her wrists and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling in her arms, and the other encircled the back of her neck. He smirked at her angry face, her body trying to leap out of his arms. He blinked slowly, his grin still on his face.

"I know that both of us," he smirked, in his provoking, self satisfied way, "have a lot to do tomorrow, so some sleep would be welcome, at least for me. You are welcome to sulk and glare at me from any corner in the bed of your choosing." She snarled, not even deigning to answer him with words.

"However," He added, sitting up to face her full on, "You do need to bandage these wounds," he said, gesturing to the scratches and nicks on his body. She just looked at him, thinking that if those scratches needed bandaging both of them would be covered in bandages for the rest of their lives, due to their choice of professions. She looked at him skeptically. He grinned and stretched his body to its full length, muscles defined and joints popping. She couldn't _believe _how good he looked. The way his muscles rippled and his hair rumpled, she just couldn't help but stare. Until he caught her. Then she pretended ignorance, staring off into the distance while keeping him in the corner of her eyes. He settled down with a sigh, then promptly fell asleep, sprawled across the bed.

She sat stiffly, as far from him as she could get. She thought he was faking, since he had told her to bandage his wounds. But after a couple hours even the stoic living weapon had to start to relax, for fear she would be to stiff to move ever again. She hadn't seen him move, and his breathing was even. She sighed softly. She had not stopped watching him since he fell asleep. This was something she couldn't do during the day.

She looked out the window at the stars, looking back to see how the moon lit up his pale face and accented his crimson red hair. She was tired from all the excitement of the day, but she couldn't exactly sleep in the lion's den. But he looked so… serene, sleeping in the moonlight. It was so quiet she thought she could hear the stars breath and shine, their light and life flourishing in the darkness. She could see traces of the viciousness that pervaded his face during the day in the shadows the moonlight left.

_Well,_ she thought,_ that is just how he is. He is a vicious brute who cares only for his goals. But maybe…just maybe possibly, there is another side. It may be small, hidden and thrust away from the surface, or even intertwined and subtle within his core, but maybe it's still there. If nothing else, he has a past, and I want to hear about it, see what made him what he is._ Then she snorted softly. _Listen to me. Going on about one human's past… there is so much else to do…_ but she couldn't resist reaching her hand out, slowly and carefully, to brush an errant lock of fire flamed hair from his pale forehead.

She meant to pull her hand back, she really did. But for a cruel, crazy pirate, he had such thick, beautiful hair. She slowly leaned closer, scooting on her rear to get a better reach. She tentatively brushed back some more of his hair, before slowly stroking it. It was so smooth, but not unnaturally so. It was soft and alive under her hands, springing back every time she threaded her fingers through it. She let her hand twine through his hair absently, staring out into space. Then she looked down at the angled face beneath her hands. Her eyes were thoughtful, amused, then determined.

_I will protect this man and his dream,_ she realized._ Not only because I owe him, but because… I want to see where he goes, how far he gets and what it takes. Besides, if I stick with him, I am bound to get interesting stories, from him and others._ She smiled softly, and ever so lightly, traced the side of his face with her fingertip. When she realized what she was doing she hastily brought her hand back like she had reached into a dark hole, not knowing what kind of monster resided in it. She shook her head at her folly, then yawned. And yawned again. Her eyes were so heavy… she had been tired earlier, but now it was like sleep was imbedding itself into her very being. She slowly sank down, unable to control her body anymore as she fell into a deep sleep, one hand curled up under her cheek, the other still twined lightly in Kidd's hair.

The night was still, the ocean calm as the ship floated on moonlight and ink. Only one pair of eyes were wide awake. Dark gold glinted with amusement at the body curled up next to him, her hand still wrapped in his hair. He smirked, admiring his bite marks that marked her as his. He pulled her into his chest, throwing his arm around her waist casually, putting his arm over hers and twining her fingers in his, both so he could feel her next to him and know the second she woke up and tried to escape. He stroked her silky hair, amazed at the color and texture of it. He grinned, eyes closed, falling into the light sleep that could fool even his first mate. He would never let her live it down that she had played with his hair while he was supposed to be asleep. He chuckled softly at the thought of her reaction. He was content with what he had won… for now.

WHEW! Well, there it is, folks. Hope it lives up to expectations *prays* I love comments. They go in my warm fuzzy jar.


	10. Chapter 10

Another one? In one day? I am on a roll. Christmas break rocks my fuzzy socks off.

Chapter 10

Burakkuson slowly opened her eyes, midnight colors shining when she blinked, the dawn starting to tinge the sky with pinks and yellows. She sighed, stretching her body and trying to conserve warmth, not wanting to get up so early. Suddenly her stretching body hit something. She froze as last night's memories slammed into her, with her still groggy from deep sleep. As the memories ricocheted off her brain, she noticed the large source of warmth behind her, as well as the pale, muscular arm that was on top of her arm and twined up with her hand. She turned an amazing shade of red to rival HIS hair, and then slowly turned her head.

When she was facing the ceiling, she turned a little more and saw him propped up on an elbow, smirking that infuriating smirk at her. She glared as best she could with sleep still in her eyes and weighing down her body. She wanted to smack her head with her idiocy. She hadn't slept that deeply in centuries, not counting the forced sleep. She felt every part of his body against hers; she could feel how tall he was, feel the undercurrent of strength that always ran through his body.

He was broad shouldered with a smaller but still broad waist. In her mind she thought his physique was to allow for such power as his to reside in one body. She was struck again at how he seemed to naturally dominate those around him, even her. She shook her head, silently beating her slow head, trying to wake up faster.

He grinned and leaned down quickly, biting her ear, just barely not hard enough to draw blood. She rolled her eyes and growled in exasperation and tried to struggle her still tired body away. He just chuckled and pulled her closer, turning her around so she faced him. She struggled tiredly before collapsing against his chest. She just didn't have the energy right now to fight him. Besides, she thought absently, his rock hard chest was everything she thought it would be, and she loved the feel of it under her hands and under her cheek.

He had so many scars… she drifted off, curled up against his broad chest. He grinned, tugging her in closer and digging his hand roughly through her soft hair. She protested softly, too tired to even wake up properly. He just chuckled, watching the sun light up her face. He touched the marks and bruises on her body softly, grinning at each one. If just touching her was this good, he couldn't wait for the rest… he grinned a predatory grin, his hand tightening in her hair.

Yes, he had definitely done well by taking this living weapon. She was powerful, both physically and mentally, and she was entertaining for him both physically and mentally. There was never a dull moment with her around. And, because of her presence, he might encounter stronger enemies to beat and raise his bounty. He chuckled darkly and she stirred, trying to avoid the harsh sound in her hazy dreams.

Next thing he knew, his eyes were snapping open and he sat up abruptly, trying to remember when he had fallen asleep again. He felt to his left, then swore and threw the blanket into the air. His gold eyes glinted as they took in the empty space next to him. His hand felt the warmth where her body had been. His pale face creased into a frown at his lack of awareness. He hadn't even notice her leaving. Then he grinned, his arm braced and bent on his tucked up knee, his face staring out from the shadows under his arm. _So in the end, she got away. Bravo, little shadow. This makes it that much more interesting._

She grinned, leaning against the wall outside of his bedroom door. She listened to him swear as he realized she had gotten away. She pushed off the wall, swaggering up the steps with a smirk on her face. _Take that, control freak extraordinaire! In the end, I escaped. How is that pride now? _She swaggered all the way up the stairs until she got to the door that led out onto the upper deck. She paused, and pulled it open very slowly. She slithered out, trying to be small and inconspicuous. She muttered as she slid through the shadows, "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through, don't mind me…"

Killer watched, leaning from the crow's nest, as a rumpled, shirt torn Burakkuson tried to sneak furtively from the captain's quarters. He sighed, knowing that if she was sneaking, they hadn't really done it. He didn't really care what they did, he just didn't want Kidd more angry than normal. He went back to scanning the horizon. A few minutes later, he was slightly surprised to sense her coming up to the crow's nest. They hadn't had much to do with each other, just the occasional short conversation, and later her Evil Eyes due to his involvement in a particularly delicate situation involving her weak moment. And Killer didn't mind it that way.

It was an understatement to say he wasn't really a chatty, people person. But he respected her abilities, and was actually itching for a chance to fight her one on one. Just a weapons fight, but he could tell even that would be a challenge, after seeing her in action. She leapt over the edge of the nest gracefully, landing softly next to him. She rose to her feet, nodded and smiled slightly at him, then leaned over the edge, eyes on the sunrise.

He heard her chomping on something, and as he turned to see what she was doing, she tossed an apple and a large glazed bun with chopped roasted peanuts on top over to him. He caught them out of the air, weighing them in his hands and then looking at her. The whole time she just looked out to sea, chomping on her apple and eating her bun. He looked down at the food, unsure of what to say.

"I noticed that you don't eat a lot, especially when you're on graveyard shift," she said, breaking the silence with an easy, companionable voice,

"so I thought, since this is my favorite place on the whole ship especially in the mornings or at night, I would keep you company occasionally, if you didn't mind. I just happened to grab some of this one the way here, and its delicious."

She muttered and chomped away, leaning on the rail, looking out to the ocean. He looked at her, nodded, and turned his head. She heard his mask come off, but knew better than to look. She could tell he was an interesting man with a very interesting story. He didn't speak a lot, but what she had heard was intelligent, sometimes sarcastic, and loyal to his captain. She had had a bone to pick with him concerning his tattle telling, but she wasn't one to hang onto such little grudges for too long. Too much effort. Effort that could be spent elsewhere. That was her motto. She hummed a little quiet tune, eating and watching the sunrise. She had started to day dream before realizing that Killer was back to his watch position. He looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I don't really think about eating much." She nodded sharply multiple times, as if having a suspicion confirmed. She said, "Anytime," with a sincere smile stretching from ear to ear. He was kind of surprised at how she normal she acted around him. Most of the crew tended to avoid him. He never minded that, and probably never would. But he did have to admit, it was nice having someone around to be on watch with, even if neither of you spoke the whole time. Just her presence in the early morning hours, salt spraying off the bow of the ship as it shot forward through the sea, was enough.

After it was well into morning, Kidd finally emerged, looking as fierce and put together as ever. Burakkuson knew the second he came out, and couldn't help but watch him. Killer looked where she did, nodded slightly, and continued his lookout. After a minute she too pulled her eyes away and looked out, away from the ship and into the ocean, her forehead creased in thought.

Kidd looked up with his customary glare, knowing where her favorite hiding place was. He saw her leaning over the edge, completely at ease, in the presence of… Killer. Kidd tensed slightly, then shook it off. He was not in the least bit jealous of their apparent camaraderie. He trusted Killer with his life, and she owed him hers, so there was nothing to worry about. Still, he couldn't help but feel a slight burst of jealousy as he watched their silhouettes, one standing and one leaning, completely at ease in each other's presence. He grumbled that she was never like that around him, conveniently forgetting that his personality made that kind of thing nearly impossible.

Burakkuson couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way he stood there in the rising sun; brash, ruthless, beautiful, sadistic man that he was; she couldn't help but feel a sort of magnetic pull around him. He had a powerful personality, and if she wasn't careful, she could get dragged up in it, never to be free again. She knew if she gave in to him, she would no longer be her own person. He would dominate her, and her pride would not allow that.

She shook her head, trying to clear such muddy thoughts from her mind. She took a deep breath of salty air to calm her nerves. She suddenly froze, her eyes still closed, her face in a mask of fear and desperation. Killer looked at her, noticing her sudden, abrupt stillness and the change in the air around her. He grabbed her arm, looking at her, knowing something was wrong. Her eyes snapped open, staring at him in fear and something else he couldn't identify… and she leaped over the side of the crow's nest, already a shadow being. At this moment she had on the form of a huge wolf, almost as tall as Kidd himself, snarling and whirling, shadows dancing agitatedly.

Kidd looked at her, at this creature made of black fire and animal instinct. He started to grin. Anything that sent her running sounded interesting to him! She had landed firmly in front of him, and when he tried to move, she pushed him back, a plea in her gleaming red eyes. She swung around, facing north, a growl rumbling from her chest, turning into a snarl, an almost human scream. She roared her anger and desperation to the skies, trying to turn the tides and avert the disaster she could smell on the wind. But more than physical senses, she could feel the danger coming, a relentless inferno burning across ocean, determined to swallow her up and anyone with her.

That was why she was afraid. Her opponents were too powerful for Kidd, Killer and their crew right now. She couldn't let them suffer because of her; she couldn't let their burgeoning power be destroyed by ancient power struggles, rage and hate. She was almost frantic, head whipping from side to side, eyes closed, trying to think clearly. _Come ON!_ She snarled at herself._ Pull yourself TOGETHER! This is not the time to panic… I can save him… there is a way I just have to think it!_

Kidd was watching her, utterly still and serious. If she was panicking like this, to the point where even he could see she couldn't see straight, something was terribly wrong. He wanted to rise in the ranks, get a high bounty and be seen as the threat that he was, as the future Pirate King he knew he was going to be. Total annihilation was never a good option, and he knew that tangling with say, an Admiral or a Shichibukai (Warlord of the Sea) was not a good way to encourage progress. Or life.

He was strong, but he had no desire to tangle with the highest ranking Marines or the Ex Pirates who gave their freedom to the government in exchange for being allowed to do almost whatever they wanted. They were powerful, none of them having a previous bounty lower than 100,000. They had many legends in their ranks. Kidd cocked his head slightly, staring out above the gigantic wolfs back, through the shimmering shadows that kept pressing him back, towards the dubious safety of the interior of the ship. He growled, pushing back. She swung around to him, her face full of painful decisions and past horrors. He gave her stare for stare. He could see the turmoil in her mind. He hardened his eyes, the air around him changing.

"I will not back down or hid like a coward," he said to her softly, his eyes never leaving hers, hard and fired up. She shook her head, trying to deny his words. She couldn't even speak, so far gone in her animal shape and instinctual fear. He grabbed her ruff, forcing her to look at him, forcing her down to his crouch, making her unable to look away. He glared at her.

"I will NOT run. I will not hide. I will face whatever powers that be. There are some things you can run from, and some things you have to face. You should know that better than anyone." She started, trying to wiggle away, her eyes trying to read the sea behind her. He gripped harder, causing her to wince slightly and growl. He didn't want to die, but there were some things you had to face, ready or not, and hope that luck would be on your side. Besides, he thought with a grin, I don't run away. From anything.

She only felt raw fear, fear of what could happen if she didn't do something. If she could only think… he held onto her, staring at her.

"I will not die."

Those simple words shocked her to her core. How could he not die in the face of this threat? How could he not feel death grinning over his shoulder? She looked up at him, then blinked and looked at him harder. She could almost believe him, that he wouldn't die, with that look on his face. He was looking at her, wearing deaths very own grin on his face, his eyes tinged red. Maybe, just maybe, he was right. Maybe if he wore the grin of death then death itself would not be able to touch him. She stared at him, wanting to believe him, this human who had taken her in despite all the danger and changes.

He stood, eyes locked on hers, bringing her up slowly. She had crouched level with him, and was now unable to take her eyes away from his. His grip loosened, and he stared out at sea, where he could feel a palpable, ominous threat looming. She turned, his hand on her back, her body slightly angled an in front of his, trying to locate the precise location and timing of the threat. She roared to the skies, a challenge and desperation released into the air. She would not let him die!

Dun dun dun! It's intense! And so are the comments I get from you lovely people :) Please help me fill the warm fuzzies jar. It's for a good cause.


End file.
